Hello, strange
by Lucy Dei
Summary: La muerte le ofreció una oportunidad de comenzar su vida en otra dimensión si le entregaba las reliquias. Harry necesitaba alejarse del mundo mágico junto con Teddy. La muerte se lo lleva a Italia del siglo 19. Mientras tanto Giotto sufre por la repentina muerte de su prometida, tanto que se volvió un ser frío y sin sentimientos. Pero la llegada de alguien cambiará su mundo.[GixHP]
1. Después de todo

Yo sé que no he terminado con mi otro Crossover. Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que esta pareja me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, sobre todo después de leer un Crossover de GiottoxFemHarry que me encantó, lástima que era un One-Shot :,v

Bueno, esta historia no será tan larga —eso espero—. Quizá unos 5 o 10 capítulos. Quizá menos. Creo que ahora podré andar actualizando seguido porque ya salió de la maestría —viva yo—. Así que bueno, aquí lo tienen.

Esto sucede después de la guerra de hogwarts. Y nótese, que el título del fanfic está inspirado en el poema de Ginger Foutley (nickelodeon) "hola extraño"

Bueno, será un M-Preg- Amo los M-Preg... no me culpen, amo ver a Harry en ese estado, es tan lindo c': y no olvidemos a Teddy-baby... un papá Harry es tan tierno

Bueno ya... disfruten y no desesperen, Giotto viene en el otro capítulo.

* * *

 **Hello, strange.**

 _GiottoxHarry_

m-preg.

 **Capítulo 1: Después de todo.**

 **•**

Habían pasado exactamente un año desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Tenía ya 19 años y había cumplido su sueño de ser un Auror. Todo había estado relativamente tranquilo en ese tiempo. Poco después de la guerra, Hermione había regresado a Hogwarts para terminar el último año de escuela; ni Ron ni él quisieron regresar, habían sido reclutados como Aurores casi inmediatamente después de la guerra, claro que tuvieron que pasar por entrenamientos. Hermione en cambio, se había quejado, diciendo que era importante terminar Hogwarts, pero al final ella regresó sola.

Durante el transcurso de ese año pasaron muchas cosas. Hermione y Ron se casaron casi inmediatamente después de que ella saliera de Hogwarts. Molly no se quejó tanto, a pesar de que les dijo que eran jóvenes, pero los apoyó. Bill y Fleur ya tenían a su propio bebé para ese momento. George decidió dejar Sortilegios Weasley por algún tiempo a su mejor amigo Lee Jordan, decidiendo irse de viaje para intentar recuperarse de la pérdida de su hermano gemelo. En ese año se ha sabido de él salvo por una postal que había mandado la navidad pasada desde una ciudad mágica en Canadá.

Neville y Luna estaban saliendo desde la batalla final, prácticamente desde que la guerra terminó. Neville estaba dando clases de herbología en Hogwarts y Luna daba clases de Runas Antiguas —resultó ser muy buena en ello—, tanto que pondría a Hermione en vergüenza. Ambos estaban comprometidos y ella estaba esperando a su primer bebé; Jamie Lilie, nombre dado en honor a los padres de Harry.

¿Y qué había de Harry? Bueno, había estado saliendo con Ginny desde la batalla de Hogwarts, pero pronto se volvió casi una rutina el estar juntos. Ella estaba un poco demasiado ansiosa por casarse y constantemente lo presionaba con ello. Molly no ayudaba en nada porque sólo le daba cuerda a Ginny y ambas se estaban volviendo una molestia para Harry. Él quería vivir su vida tranquilamente un tiempo, quería criar a Teddy y darle todo lo que él no tuvo en su infancia. Harry había adoptado a Teddy después de que Andrómeda murió tres meses después de terminada la guerra. Este era otro problema, porque Ginny no había estado de acuerdo en ello, ella quería sus propios hijos y no sólo uno adoptado, lo que hizo que Harry le comenzara a tener rencor a Ginny, porque Teddy era todo el mundo de Harry. Ese pequeño bebé era su adoración.

Un año después aquí estaba. Siendo uno de los líderes de un grupo de Aurores, el más joven y prometedor según muchos. Había decidido mudarse a Grimmauld place después de remodelarla un poco con ayuda de Kreacher —Ginny y él habían vivido juntos en una pequeña casa cerca de los Weasley—, y ahora estaba evitándola como la peste ya que se había vuelto muy obsesionada con él y violenta con Teddy. Él la terminó hace una semana, justo después de que ella comenzara a despotricar en contra de su pequeño hijo. Había sido un pleito intenso, porque ahí se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que ella era.

•

 _Flashback_

— _¡Es que no logro entenderte, Harry! —Gritó Ginny—, ¡me dijiste que me amabas!_

— _¡Y lo hago! —Exclamó enojado, evitando un vaso de cristal que ella le había lanzado—, ¡pero no voy a atarme a alguien cuando siento que no estoy listo, soy demasiado joven, además Teddy me necesita!_

— _¡TEDDY, TEDDY, TEDDY! —Gritó ella exasperada—. ¡SÓLO TE LA PASAS HABLANDO DE ESE MOCOSO! ¡SI QUIERES HIJOS YO PUEDO DÁRTELOS, PUEDO DARTE TODO LOS QUE TU QUIERAS, NO LO NECESITAS A ÉL!_

—… _.¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Ginevra? —murmuró incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír._

— _¡Desde que ese mocoso llegó a nuestras vidas ya no me prestas atención! ¡Sólo te la pasas con él y ni siquiera es tu hijo biológico! —exclamó la pelirroja—. ¡No deberías ni siquiera tener que ocuparte de él, simplemente dalo en adopción y ya! ¡Es un mocoso y lo detesto porque te está apartando de mí y sé que es por ese niño tonto que no quieres casarte conmigo aún! ¡NO LO NECESITAS, SÓLO ME NECESITAS A MÍ, SÓLO HAZME CASO A MÍ! ¡A MÍ QUE SOY TU FUTURA ESPOSA! ¡YO TE DARÉ TODO EL AMOR QUE NECESITES, TE DARÉ MUCHOS HIJOS QUE SEAN NUESTROS, LO ÚNICO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES DESHACERTE DE.…!_

— _¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, CÁLLATE AHORA MISMO!_

—… _Harry… —susurró incrédula, su Harry jamás había reaccionado así. Todo era culpa de ese maldito mocoso—… Harry, es que no lo entiendes, tú me amas… nos amamos… no lo…_

— _Dije que te calles…_

 _Ginny observó en silencio como Harry se movió del lugar donde estaba parado y se fue hasta la cuna de Teddy, en dónde hace media hora el bebé dormía bajo un hechizo y un encantamiento para silenciar alrededor de su cuna. Harry cargó al pequeño bebé y se fue directo a la puerta de la habitación, antes de pararse y girar levemente la cabeza hacia ella. De algún modo, ella intuyó que este era el fin de su relación._

 _No, ella no lo iba a permitir. Este era su futuro, su futuro lleno de alegría, amor, hijos y dinero. Un matrimonio perfecto junto al salvador del mundo mágico. No iba a dejar que se le escapara de las manos._

— _Harry, no…_

— _Ya fue suficiente, Ginevra —dijo él—. Esto no va a funcionar. Lo que sientes no es amor, es obsesión. Será mejor que terminemos. Yo no quiero estar con alguien que solo me ve como una fuente de fama y fortuna._

— _¡No, no! —ella le rogó—. ¡No voy a permitir que te vayas! ¡Eres mío!_

— _No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a Teddy. O me veré obligado a tomar medidas._

— _¡Ron va a odiarte por hacerme sufrir! —Ginny en su desesperación tomó otro camino para que él se sintiera culpable y no la dejara—. ¡Y no sólo él, sino toda mi familia, te odiarán Harry, te odiarán! ¡Y no tendrás ya a más familia que a ese mocoso! ¡Estarás completamente solo y luego vendrás a rogarme, lo sé!_

— _No —dijo con seguridad—. Al menos sé que Ron no lo hará. Nos conocemos desde los once años, es mi mejor amigo, él va a comprenderme. Él y Hermione. Y si he de quedarme sólo, entonces no necesito a nadie más que a Teddy. Él es mi familia._

 _Harry se volteó con intención de aparecerse._

— _¡No te atrevas a irte, Harry Potter! —gritó—. ¡Si lo haces me encargaré de que tú y tu mocoso sufran!_

— _No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo… —dijo él acercándose a ella, con una mirada tan gélida y carente de emociones que Ginny sintió que se le erizaba la piel —. Adiós, Ginevra. No te acerques a nosotros._

— _¡HARRY!_

 _Y entonces se apareció en Grimmauld place, ajustando las barreras para que nadie pudiera entrar._

 _Fin flashback_

•

Después de eso, se vio obligado a hablar con Ron el mismo día en Grimmauld place. Bueno, al menos le debía una explicación a él y a Hermione. Y como lo dijo, Ron lo comprendió, quizá estuvo un poco molesto, pero no fue con él sino con Ginny. Le comentó que había llegado a casa junto con Hermione para visitar a su mamá y ahí había estado ella, despotricando y llorando como loca mientras gritaba que Harry la había abandonado y que debía casarse con ella porque estaba embarazada de su hijo. Harry no podía creer esto, pero Ron se aseguró de decirle a Ginny que eso no era posible y si ella estaba embarazada, sin duda no era hijo de Harry, ya que él había hecho un ritual de purificación antes de adoptar a Teddy por sangre, esto había sido necesario según los goblins de Gringotts por el Horrocrux que había tenido con él durante tantos años y que antes de adoptarlo era necesario purificar para que a la larga esa magia oscura no le afectara al bebé por medio de la sangre, ya que parte de su magia y su núcleo iría a Teddy para ayudarle a formar poco a poco el suyo. Los bebés mágicos se apoyaban en la magia de sus padres, pero como Teddy no tenía a sus padres, Harry lo haría.

Los efectos secundarios de este ritual era que el cuerpo de Harry no permitiría engendrar ningún bebé por lo menos en unos seis meses más mientras su magia y su cuerpo volvían a ajustarse.

Tres meses después de todo el problema, Ginny se había vuelto una constante fuente de tormento y sufrimiento para Harry. Se vio obligado a renunciar a su puesto de Auror debido a que ella le lavó el cerebro al jefe de aurores —con quien se había acostado en un desespero por hacerle la vida imposible a Harry—. Tantas mentiras circulaban por el ministerio de magia gracias a Ginny y que el jefe de aurores lo despidiera lo hizo peor. No es que necesitara el dinero, porque tenía demasiado con lo que sus padres y Sirius le dejaron, además de la bóveda que había sido de Tom Riddle —esa noticia le hizo temblar—, esa bóveda le heredó por conquista, pero Harry no quería tener nada que ver con esa bóveda, así que les regaló todo el contenido a Gringotts como pago por aquél incidente del Dragón. Cabe decir que ellos se lo tomaron más que demasiado bien, tanto que ahora era amigo de los Goblins.

Su vida era extraña, pero no se quejaba.

Uno de esos rumores fue un reporte de maltrato infantil hecho _anónimamente_ vía lechuza al departamento de seguridad infantil del ministerio de magia. Habían llegado a su puerta en Grimmauld Place a las 4:00 am con intención de llevarlo a juicio y llevarse a Teddy a un lugar de adopción. Pero Harry siendo un Lord, sobre todo de tres casas —Potter, Black y Gryffindor—, usó ese poder para evitar que se llevaran a Teddy y que por lo menos le dieran juicio primero. Durante el juicio se reveló que nada de lo que le acusaban tenía fundamento. Gracias a un abogado Goblin —ser amigo de los goblins tenía beneficios—, accedieron a cuestionarlo bajo veritaserum.

Al final lo declararon inocente, no sin antes de que Harry solicitara una orden de restricción contra Ginny. Harry supo que todo había sido obra de ella.

Y bueno. Han pasado ya cuatro meses llenos de constante acoso por parte de ella. Al parecer no se detendría. Ginny había llegado tan lejos como para intentar lanzarle la maldición asesina a Teddy desde la distancia, mientras él y Harry paseaban por un parque en Londres Muggle. Gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivarlo, pero había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Teddy no necesitaba andar corriendo por su vida con alguien detrás de él poniéndolo en peligro constantemente. Harry estaba estresado. Necesitaba irse.

A parte de Ginny, el mundo mágico había sido implacable con él. Después de que gracias a cierta reportera de El Profeta, el mundo mágico se enteró de su rompimiento con Ginny, la gente comenzó a asediarlo a cualquier lugar a donde iba, rogándole que tomara en cuenta a sus hijas —incluso hijos—, para que se casaran con él. Esto era otra cosa que mantuvo pensando a Harry, recién se enteró de que los hombres con ciertas circunstancias podían _embarazarse,_ ¿lo oyen? ¡Embarazarse! Harry no podía creerlo. Ahora no sólo tendría que soportar a las mujeres que lo acosaban, sino también a los hombres, su vida se había vuelto, una vida llena de estrés y lo peor era que su pequeño Teddy lo comenzaba a sentir.

Así que había hablado con Ron y Hermione sobre la opción de mudarse a otro lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras tomaban té en Grimmauld place.

—Sí. Tanto estrés que me asedia con todo lo que ha pasado ha comenzado a afectar a Teddy también.

—Me siento mal por todo esto —dijo Ron suspirando y frotándose la cara con cansancio—. Todo es culpa de Ginny, no sé en qué está pensando.

—No es tu culpa Ron —dijo Harry mientras le preparaba a Teddy una botella de leche y se sentaba en la silla de la cocina para darle de comer al bebé, que estaba en brazos de Hermione.

Era un bebé muy tranquilo y alegre, pequeño. Sólo tenía 9 meses y necesitaba muchos cuidados. Harry acomodó a Teddy en sus brazos y lo observó con una sonrisa mientras este bebía animadamente de su botella y lo observaba de vuelta con sus enormes e inocentes ojos cafés que de pronto se volvieron verdes como los de Harry.

—Bueno… tú sabes que te apoyamos, Harry.

—Lo sé, gracias Hermione.

—¿Y a dónde irás? —preguntó Ron.

—Los Black tienen varias casas por ahí, podría preguntar en Gringotts. Quiero un lugar tranquilo y relajado, preferiblemente donde no me conozcan.

—Eso será muy difícil… —murmuró Hermione—. Eres famoso mundialmente, en todas partes del mundo mágico, no sólo en Londres.

—Es cierto… —contestó Ron—. La semana pasada mi grupo de Aurores fue a España por un problema con un mago británico que andaba asesinando a mujeres muggles. Te digo compañero, me reconocieron a mí, y enseguida me preguntaron por ti varios magos y brujas españoles. Me pareció ver incluso una estatua en tu honor en la parte mágica de la ciudad.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró Harry—. ¿Qué haré entonces? La poción multijugos no es una opción porque yo no quiero que Teddy tenga una vida en la que nos tengamos que esconder como si fuéramos criminales, porque no lo somos.

—Ojalá pudiera ser posible el viaje entre dimensiones… —dijo bromeando Ron.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Y Ron se puso nervioso.

—¿Qué? —dijo el pelirrojo—. ¡Fue una broma!

—No, no es eso es que… —dijo Hermione—. De hecho es… Posible… —terminó Hermione mirando a su marido, totalmente impresionada—. El velo, de hecho. Luna y yo habíamos estado estudiándolo un par de meses atrás después de que ella me dijo algo curioso hace un año. Sobre que el velo era una puerta a otro lugar, un acceso. No le creí en ese entonces, pero después de tantas investigaciones, sé que es posible… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

—¿Qué? —susurró Harry—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—…Pero… El Velo es un método que los aurores utilizan como método alternativo a la maldición asesina para darle muerte a los asesinos que se les declara pena de muerte. ¿Es decir que andan por ahí en otro lugar y no están muertos? —dijo Ron impresionado.

—No. Sí es muerte instantánea, pero no para inocentes —dijo ella—. He leído mucho sobre ello con ayuda de Luna, encontramos escritos antiguos en Hogwarts que hablaban sobre el tema. El Velo es como un "justiciero" está hecho por la magia, los que caen son juzgados, si eres culpable mueres, si eres inocente se te da la oportunidad de vivir en otro lugar, una nueva vida.

—…Entonces… Sirius… —murmuró Harry.

—…No lo sé… quizá podría… pero Harry, no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones o te lastimarás —dijo ella—. Si está vivo o no. Pero… podría ser una alternativa para ti, aunque será arriesgado.

—Vivir o morir en el intento —dijo Harry—. Sería horrible de mi parte arriesgarme así y a Teddy en el proceso, pero tampoco puedo quedarme.

—…Yo puedo darles una opción… —dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas, que les hizo estremecerse a los tres.

Una figura encapuchada estaba parada ahí frente a ellos, flotaba sobre el suelo y no se le veía el rostro.

Era la muerte.

—…Qué… —murmuró Hermione asustada, alejándose instantemente de la figura, levantando la varita en defensa.

—Hola, maestro… —dijo La Muerte mirando a Harry. El pequeño Teddy, estaba inocentemente tomando de su botella y mirando a la figura desconocida con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —preguntó Harry con algo de reticencia.

—¿Quién más? —dijo La Muerte—. Tú has reunido todas mis reliquias.

—¡Pero si ya no tengo la varita, ni tampoco la piedra!

—Pero las dominaste, sólo es cuestión de que las llames y aparecerán ante ti. Las reliquias de la muerte no pueden ser destruidas por medios normales. De todos modos, te tengo una proposición, maestro.

—¿No lo vas a… matar, verdad? —preguntó Ron, asustado.

—No. Claro que no —dijo—. He escuchado de tu problema y a cambio de un pequeño favor, puedo llevarte a otro lugar en dónde nadie va a reconocerte.

—¿Qué favor? —preguntó Harry.

—Entrégame las reliquias y te llevaré a otro lugar sano y salvo.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—No son objetos que deban estar más tiempo entre los mortales. Sólo que te advierto maestro, una vez que nos vayamos a otra dimensión, no habrá vuelta atrás. No podrás volver.

—¿No podré volver a ver a Ron ni a Hermione? —murmuró triste.

—Bueno… —dijo La Muerte, pensando—. Te haré un pequeño favor sólo porque eres mi persona favorita. El espejo que te dio Sirius Black, te servirá como método de comunicación entre dimensiones. Así que, si me das las reliquias y renuncias a tu título como maestro de la muerte, te llevaré.

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione.

—Nosotros te apoyamos, Harry. Sólo queremos verte feliz —dijo Hermione, sonriendo y Ron la apoyó. Harry sonrió y miró a La Muerte.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Perfecto, cuando estés listo entonces, Maestro. Sólo llámame y apareceré, me imagino que querrás hacer algunas diligencias antes.

—Gracias…

—Para servirte, Maestro.

Y entonces La muerte se fue, dejando reflexionando a tres personas en el comedor de la cocina. Harry sonrió, intuía algo sobre esto, algo le decía que esto era lo correcto. Miró entonces a Teddy que acaba de terminar su botella y le besó la frente dulcemente.

Era hora de ser feliz.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin contratiempos. Harry dejó todo listo en Gringotts, vació sus bóvedas, dejando una aclaración de por qué lo hacía a los goblins. Visitó a Neville, Luna y varios de sus amigos antes de irse, no diciéndoles a dónde iba, sólo que se iba, porque sabía que intentarían impedirlo. Luna ya lo sabía —ella parecía saberlo todo—, sólo le dijo: _Serás más feliz que nunca, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe._

Por último se despidió de Draco, se habían vuelto amigos después de muchas cosas. Draco no necesitó que le dijera nada, con verlo intuyó que se iba y le deseó lo mejor. Al final, volvió a Grimmauld place, preguntándole a Kreacher si quería irse con él, pero este le dijo que no quería dejar a su Señora sola y que era su deber cuidar de la casa de los Black. Harry sólo terminó despidiéndose del elfo huraño.

Y ahí estaba. En medio de la biblioteca con todas sus cosas y las de Teddy contraídas en un baúl dentro de su bolsillo. Frente a ellos estaban Neville, Luna, Ron y Hermione.

Entonces Harry llamó a la muerte.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Harry —dijo Neville—. Te lo mereces.

—Estaremos comunicándonos seguido, eso no lo dudes —dijo Ron, sonriendo.

—Cuídate mucho y a Teddy también… —Hermione murmuró con ganas de llorar, dándole un último abrazo antes de separarse.

—Recuerda, Harry… —interrumpió Luna—. Ahí te esperan muchas cosas…vas a ser muy feliz, así que confía.

—Lo haré, gracias… a todos, por todo —dijo Harry, volteando a ver a la muerte—. Estoy listo.

—Vámonos entonces.

Y entonces, desaparecieron en un estallido silencioso.

Pasarían semanas antes de que la noticia de que Harry Potter se había ido se supiera.

•

Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una ciudad muggle. No reconocía nada.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry, al parecer nadie de los Muggles notó la repentina aparición de Harry y no notaron a la figura alta y encapuchada que flotaba a lado de él. Nadie, excepto unos ojos azules que lo miraban desde lejos sin que él lo notara.

—Estamos en Italia, en el Siglo 19.

—¡¿Qué?!

•

•

•

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Iba a hacerlo más largo pero ya son las 3:08 am xD

La verdad no tengo la menor idea de en qué año vivió Giotto ya como Vongola Primo. Si alguien sabe me dice :'v

Hay algunos errores por ahí, ya que lo escribí rápido. Sorry.


	2. Nube solitaria

**¡Y aquí viene el capítulo 2! Prometo a los que siguen mis otros crossovers que pronto los actualizaré, pero no podía dejar de escribir esto. Sobre todo con Alaude. Espero que les guste.**

 **Ya saben**

 **Esto será yaoi, m-preg.**

 **GiottoxHarry**

* * *

 **•**

 **Capítulo 2:** La nube solitaria.

•

•

—¡¿Italia?! ¡¿Siglo 19?! —exclamó sin créelo—. ¡¿Y por qué en esta Era?!

—Hay muchas cosas esperando por ti en este tiempo —contestó, mirándolo—. Felicidad sobre todo. Te lo dije, hasta ahora tú eres mi persona favorita. Debo decirte que los magos nunca han sido mis favoritos, juegan con el destino y con el don de la magia como si tuvieran poder sobre todo y todos. Albus Dumbledore por ejemplo, a pesar que en mente tenía buenas intenciones, a veces sus métodos eran incorrectos y manipuladores, ese mago nunca me cayó bien, veía a todos los demás como niños que se necesitaban corregir a comparación de él

Hay muy pocos en este mundo, desde su creación que han sido objeto de mi interés. Como los hermanos Peverell, el menor de ellos más específicamente: Ignotus. Tú me recuerdas mucho a él ¿sabes? Y bueno —miró alrededor—. En tu mundo normal, te habrías casado, a la larga habrías tenido hijos y hubieras sido relativamente feliz, pero siempre ibas a sentir que te faltaba algo, observé cientos de mundos a parte de este, y es en este mundo en el que tú encuentras una felicidad que nunca habrías podido tener de otra manera. Aquí está una persona que va a complementarte y que llenará ese vacío que siempre has sentido que tienes. Sólo te diré, Harry Potter. Observa y no sólo mires. Hay veces, que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Harry miró sorprendido a la muerte y suspiró sin poder contenerlo. Su corazón ansiaba algo, algo perdido y las palabras que acababa de escuchar eran como una brisa de esperanza para su solitario corazón.

—¿Cómo es que nadie nota que aparecimos de la nada? —dijo Harry a La Muerte después de un momento de silencio, seguía flotando a su lado, miraban a la gente pasar y ellos sólo hacían caso omiso de las presencias extrañas—. Y sobre todo a ti.

—Son mortales… —comentó—. Ellos sólo notan lo que quieren. Esta será la última vez que me verás, hasta que sea tu momento de morir, claro.

—Gracias… —dijo Harry, sonriéndole. Teddy acurrucado en sus brazos, se movía y balbuceaba en un gesto que parecía ser una despedida.

—Hasta pronto, Harry Potter —Se despidió y finalmente desapareció. El ruido a su alrededor pareció aumentar de pronto, como si hubiesen salido de una burbuja. Harry miró y suspiró.

—Bueno, Teddy —miró al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, que lo miraba con sus enormes ojos chocolate mientras se distraía con el chupete en su boca —. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo, cariño.

Harry comenzó a caminar, lo bueno era que al paso de los años en el mundo mágico, había aprendido muchos nuevos hechizos mientras era un Auror. Como el hechizo de lenguaje, había sido muy útil en ciertas circunstancias. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo, este tiempo parecía más tranquilo, aunque extrañaba ya a sus amigos, este paso sería un paso más a su felicidad, la suya y la de Teddy. Miró de nuevo al precioso paquete en sus brazos, Teddy se había quedado dormido, no se preocupaba por su metamorfomagia, antes de venir le había puesto bajo un glamour.

Ahora, necesitaba una casa, de preferencia con un patio grande, una casa grande se la podía permitir, pero no quería gastar en algo innecesario cuando sólo eran Teddy y él. A la larga iba a aburrirse si no hacía nada en un lugar tan grande, quizá podría poner alguna tienda.

Las oportunidades eran grandes, estaba emocionado.

•

Había silencio en la oficina. No había salido del lugar en unas seis horas a pesar de la insistencia de G para descansar. Giotto suspiró, dejó la pluma en el escritorio sobre cientos de papeles por firmar aún y se paró hacia la ventana, respiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire, sintiéndose más ligero. Habían pasado tres meses desde la repentina muerte de su prometida; Fiorella Bertesca. Justo en el día de su boda, una Familgia enemiga se había filtrado entre los invitados de la Iglesia y le habían disparado, él debió haberlo visto venir, debió haberlo visto, pero su híper intuición no actuó y no supo por qué. Ugetsu le dijo que había sido porque ese mismo día había estado cansado por tantos preparativos de la boda, Famiglias enemigas intentando impedir la boda y estuvieron bajo ataques aleatorios varios días. Knuckle dijo que había sido obvio el que su Híper intuición no actuó correctamente debido al cansancio y el uso masivo de las llamas del cielo, había estado agotado.

Giotto había amado a Fiorella. Ella había sido el todo de Giotto. Su muerte le afecto a tal punto que su personalidad cambió, se volvió un ser frío y sin emociones. Sus guardianes estaban preocupados, ellos estaban en el auge con Vongola, pero el estado actual de Giotto les preocupaba, porque parecía que nada le importaba ya. Giotto era menos compasivo, sus llamas se sentían tan frías, ya no era el que solía ser.

—Giotto… —dijo G, que acababa de entrar a la oficina—. ¿No piensas descansar? Has estado metido aquí haciendo papeleo desde hace horas sin parar. Vas a enfermarte si sigues así.

—Lo haré en cuanto termine —contestó de forma seca y hosca sin siquiera voltear a verlo. G sólo suspiró preocupado. Las cosas no iban bien para Vongola desde la muerte de Fiorella.

—…Giotto, no puedes seguir así… —Comentó el guardián de la tormenta—. Hemos perdido varios lazos con familias por tu actitud, a este paso Vongola terminará… Fiorella no quería…

—¡No pronuncies su nombre! —gritó enojado mientras lo volteaba a ver con esos ojos singulares suyos, con los que parecía siempre estar en Modo Hyper Dying Will. Los ojos de su cielo siempre habían sido color miel-anaranjado, ojos muy amables y expresivos. Pero ahora parecían dos pozos naranja intensos y muy fríos —. No te atrevas a volver a pronunciar su nombre, no quiero que nadie vuelva a hablar de ella en mi presencia nunca más. Retírate y déjame solo.

G ni siquiera pestañeó ante la repentina explosión de su jefe, sólo dio media vuelta y salió tranquilamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se detuvo un segundo y miró hacia la puerta cerrada, escuchando un pequeño _clack,_ que significaba que habían trancado la puerta con llave. Esto parecía ya ser una ocurrencia muy común en la mansión. La actual actitud de Giotto los tenía muy tensos y nerviosos a todos, incluso a Alaude que simplemente no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que Primo más de cinco minutos sin que ambos comenzaran a gritarse —y ver a Alaude gritar era algo sorprendente, pero al parecer el líder de la CEDEF no toleraba ya la actitud de Giotto—, éste a menudo salía a hacer sus rondas por las calles de la ciudad y a menudo cuando no tenía misiones, llegaba hasta tarde, prefiriendo pasar el menos tiempo posible en la misma casa que el primer jefe de los Vongola. G pensaba que era un milagro que ambos; Giotto y Alaude, no hubieran entrado en disonancia todavía.

G sólo esperaba un tipo de milagro, o el sueño que todos esperaban cumplir se iría por el caño.

—¿De nuevo se encerró?

—Ya es algo normal a estas alturas —contestó G a Daemon—. No sé a dónde iremos a parar si Giotto no cambia su actitud.

—A este paso nos quedaremos sin sirvientes, ellos se ponen nerviosos a su alrededor, su presencia se siente demasiado pesada —contestó Daemon—, Lampo ni siquiera quiere acercarse a Giotto, desde la última explosión de enojo que tuvo ya le tiene miedo. Y nuestra querida alondra prefiere pasar los días haciendo rondas en las calles, Knuckle prefiere pasar los días haciendo misiones o haciendo oraciones y curando enfermos en los hospitales, y Ugetsu no sale del santuario. Los únicos que se mantienen aquí somos nosotros dos, es un milagro que nadie de nosotros haya entrado en disonancia con Giotto.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando… —suspiró G—. ¿Alaude volvió a salir?

—Como siempre, pero no podemos culparle.

•

Al final había decidido comprar una pequeña casa de tres pisos, la planta inferior decidió convertirla en un pequeño café estilo clásico, con un poco de ambientación británica, las paredes eran hechas de madera oscura, caoba más específicamente y habían cubículos privados pegados a las paredes y también mesas normales, era un ambiente muy cómodo. El nombre lo había pensado mucho, quería que tuviera algo que lo hiciera recordar su casa, así que se decidió por: _"Felix Felicis"_ , que quería decir suerte líquida. Algún mago o bruja quizá sea daría cuenta, pero no los muggles.

Las dos plantas restantes de su casa, eran para él y Teddy. No era mucho pero para ellos era perfecto, se había esmerado mucho para prepararle un cuarto a su hijo, con todo lo que podría gustarle y hacerle sentir cómodo; se alegró de que los goblins le dijeran sobre el retrato mágico de sus padres y ellos le habían hecho el favor de mandar a crear uno de Remus y Tonks, ambos cuadros los había puesto en el cuarto de Teddy, que tenía una puerta conectada a su cuarto. Era una alegría platicar con sus padres, aunque fuera por medio de un cuadro mágico.

Con el café, había tenido que buscar la parte mágica de Italia, para contratar algunos elfos domésticos, que hubiera sido un problema si no fuera por su magia que lo guió hasta el lugar. No le gustaba mucho depender de los elfos, pero necesitaría ayuda con el café para que él pudiera tener tiempo de cuidar de Teddy adecuadamente.

El café tuvo mucho éxito, tuvo muchos clientes los primeros días, gracias a los elfos —que estaban bajo un glamour para que parecieran humanos—, era más fácil atender a la gente. Llegaban muchas personas de clase alta, otros que parecían ser un poco demasiado sospechosos con sus trajes negros caros. Harry no lo había sospechado, pero su café se había convertido en un punto neutral de reuniones para varias familias de la mafia. El día que se enteró, fue cuando hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento entre dos hombres de la mafia que llegaron al punto de sacar armas de fuego dentro de su café y comenzar a disparar, lo que hizo enojar mucho a Harry, porque habían familias con niños presentes, y sobre todo su hijo que dormía arriba en su cuna, una bala podría salir perdida. Así que tuvo que intervenir.

Puso escudos mágicos sobre la gente para evitar que una bala lastimara a alguien: _Protego Fortem_ , un hechizo creado por Hermione, que trabajó en el departamento de misterios casi un año.

—¡Paren ahora mismo! —gritó Harry, no tenía miedo de salir lastimado gracias a su magia—. ¡Si quieren matarse háganlo fuera de mi café! ¡hay niños presentes!

—¡No te metas, mocoso! —habló uno de ellos—, ¡fuera del camino o te meteré una bala en el cerebro!

Harry estaba a punto de usar su magia para noquearlos hasta que alguien le interrumpió.

—¿Qué están haciendo, herbívoros idiotas? —dijo una voz grave desde la entrada—. Voy a morderlos hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz.

Harry sólo miró al hombre recién llegado con enormes ojos sorprendidos. El rubio noqueó violentamente a los dos tipos solo con sus manos. Observó en silencio como el desconocido hacia llamadas y en cuestión de segundos dos grupos de hombres llegaron a llevarse a los dos mafiosos arrestados. El desconocido observó a Harry asegurarse de que sus clientes estuvieran bien, después de acompañarlos a la puerta y con varias disculpas por lo sucedido, cerró su café y se volteó a ver al hombre.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda… —dijo Harry, sonriéndole—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—Hibari Alaude —contestó el rubio sin dejar de mirar al joven delante de él—. Tu establecimiento se ha vuelto un punto de reunión para varios mafiosos. ¿Lo sabías?

—No lo sabía hasta hoy… —contestó preocupado—. Fue una situación peligrosa, sólo espero que este problema no ahuyente a mis clientes.

—No te molestarán… —comentó—. Sobre todo porque he estado manteniendo un ojo en el lugar debido a ellos.

—¿Es usted policía o algo así?

—….algo parecido… —contestó.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo como agradecimiento? —sonrió Harry, no sabía por qué pero este hombre a pesar de su expresión seria e intimidante, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad solitaria, como una nube.

—Té de Oolong —dijo sencillamente antes de sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

—Por supuesto —contestó sin dejar de sonreír, dirigiéndose a la cocina rápidamente—. Mippy, ¿podrías preparar una taza de té de oolong?

—Por supuesto, maestro Harry —dijo la elfina bajo un glamour de una mujer joven de cabellos cortos negros y ojos azules. Harry no se fijó que la mirada persistente de Alaude estaba en él. Estudiándolo atentamente, como si fuera una especie de criatura fantástica.

—Aquí tiene, Signore Alaude —dijo Harry después de un rato, dejando una taza de té aromático frente al rubio de ojos azules—. Espero que sea de su agrado.

—Sólo Alaude —dijo tranquilamente mientras procedió a tomar de su té. Después del primer sorbo, miró el té sumamente sorprendido, el sabor era muy bueno, muy diferente a los que había tomado antes. El silencio era ameno hasta que se escuchó el llanto de un bebé provenir de una pequeña radio que estaba puesta en el cinturón del joven de ojos verdes.

—Oh, discúlpeme. Tengo que atender a mi hijo —le miró correr escaleras arriba por un pasillo al fondo del café. El hombre, Harry, bajó después de un rato, con lo que parecía ser un bebé muy molesto. Después de que una de las mujeres le diera a Harry un biberón preparado, el bebé procedió a tomar ansiosamente de su botella.

—Tú eres un mago… ¿verdad? —dijo directo y claro y sonrió detrás de su taza de té cuando le vio tensarse. El chico era divertido para molestar, le recordaba a un pequeño ciervo.

—…¿Cómo…? —¡No había usado magia frente a él! ¡¿Cómo lo supo, era un mago también?!

—Tengo magia también, toda mi familia lo tiene, o lo tenía, soy el único ahora. Puedo ver detrás del hechizo en tu elfo doméstico.

—No muchos logran ver detrás de un glamour… —comentó más tranquilo—. Debe ser un mago poderoso.

—Tengo ascendencia euro-asiática…la magia asiática suele ser más fuerte, debido a que nosotros usamos la magia de la naturaleza. Estamos más en contacto con ella. Aunque no suelo usarla mucho últimamente.

—Es… increíble… Me han dicho que la magia asiática es muy diferente.

Alaude observó al ciervo de ojos verdes colocarse una toalla en el hombro y acomodar cuidadosamente al bebé para sacarle el aire con pequeños golpecitos en su espalda. Después de un pequeño eructo de parte del bebé, fue acomodado en las piernas del chico y luego el pequeño procedió a mirar todo con ojos curiosos y grandes para luego mirar fijamente a Alaude, éste sólo arqueó una ceja divertido, sus ojos parecía que le decían: _¿Quién eres?_ Qué curioso, ambos; padre e hijo, le recordaban a un par de pequeños animalitos, el bebé sobre todo le recordó a un pequeño cachorro recién nacido.

—Él es Teddy… —dijo Harry, acomodando cuidadosamente al bebé en sus piernas y sonrió divertido al ver que su hijo miraba con mucha curiosidad al hombre frente a él. Era algo que hacía feliz a Harry, sobre todo porque Teddy se volvía alguien muy tímido con los extraños y se retraía—, es mi hijo. Saluda, cariño.

—Gah… —balbuceó para luego mover sus pequeñas manos hacia el rubio, pidiendo su atención.

—Creo que le agradaste —sonrió Harry. Teddy era un buen juez de carácter, generalmente sabía cuándo una persona tenía malas intenciones y se lo transmitía a su padre adoptivo, así supo que Alaude era un buen hombre—. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Alaude le miró y con un poco de duda, estiró los brazos para cargar al pequeño. Observó serenamente como el bebé, Teddy, comenzaba a jugar con los botones de su traje, muy entretenido. El guardián de la nube de Vongola había estado siguiendo a este hombre, Harry, desde que le vio aparecer de la nada, junto a una figura encapuchada que le transmitió un sentimiento de muerte, pero no de peligro. Era extraño para él, ser tan abierto a una persona como lo estaba siendo con Harry Potter, pero se sentía muy a gusto, como un sentimiento muy conocido. Tenía la sensación de familiaridad con él, pero no sabía por qué.

Alaude soltó una pequeña y suave sonrisa —si los demás herbívoros con los que vivía lo vieran, seguro pensarían que es una ilusión de Daemon—, al parecer sus días serían más amenos con el pequeño ciervo y su cachorro por aquí.

•

Un año después.

—¿A dónde se fue Alaude? —preguntó Ugetsu que estaba cenando en el comedor con todos los demás. Giotto sólo se dedicaba a comer en silencio, pero escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones de sus guardianes—. No lo he visto en todo el día ¿tiene alguna misión o algo así?

—No lo he visto mucho desde hace varios meses, excepto en misiones —comentó Daemon—. De hecho, en todo el mes sólo ha venido a cambiarse de ropa y vuelve a salir. No se aparece en todo el día.

—El otro día lo vi en el centro de la ciudad —dijo de pronto Lampo, que estaba sentado nerviosamente a lado de Daemon, prefería sentarse a lado de él que de Giotto.

—Sí, lo he visto por ahí un par de veces. Hace dos días cuando regresé de curar a los enfermos en los hospitales… —Knuckle sonrió—, lo vi cargando a un bebé por las calles del pueblo.

Giotto se interesó, pero no lo demostró. ¿Un bebé? ¿Y Alaude? Eso en la misma oración era imposible.

—¿Un bebé? —dijo G, incrédulo—. Debes estar delirando. Cualquier bebé lloraría con solo verle la cara.

—Pues ese bebé parecía que se divertía mucho —contestó riendo el sacerdote, recordando la escena—. De hecho, verlo fue tan increíble que por un momento creí que Daemon estaba jugándome una broma, hasta que recordé que él estaba en una misión.

—Oya, oya… ¿Nuestra alondra impregnó a un ave? —se burló el ilusionista—. Quién lo diría…

—No creo que eso sea posible —rió Ugetsu nerviosamente.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los sobresaltó. Alaude entró tranquilamente y miró a Giotto.

—Al fin llegas, ya es muy tarde para andar haciendo rondas… —comentó G—. ¿En dónde estabas?

—…por ahí… —dijo el rubio y luego miró a Giotto—. Herbívoro, te dejé los papeles de la última misión en tu oficina. Saldré de nuevo, así que sólo vine a decirte eso.

Con todo dicho, procedió a dar media vuelta y salir de nuevo, dejando confundido a los demás. Giotto sólo le miró irse. Su intuición le decía que su guardián de la nube estaba escondiendo algo. Y era hora de averiguar qué era.

•

—¿Me quedaré de nuevo despierto, verdad? —Teddy era un bebé muy enérgico por las noches y a veces no quería dormir —¿A quién buscas, cariño? —Preguntó Harry a su hijo que estaba tumbado felizmente sobre una manta mullida en la alfombra de su apartamento, mientras volteaba su cabecita por todos lados, buscando a alguien—. ¿Buscas a Alaude?

Era ya algo tarde, iba ya a dar la medianoche y hace media hora su café había cerrado después de un buen día de trabajo, su pequeña cafetería se había vuelto muy famosa después de la aparición de cierto hombre hace casi un año cuando arrestó a los mafiosos. Al parecer Alaude era famoso por las calles de Italia, después de que la gente supo de su presencia en su establecimiento, empezaron a llegar, sintiéndose más seguros con él ahí. Había pasado ya un año desde su llegada y se había vuelto muy amigo de Alaude en ese tiempo, y luego una tarde le contó su vida —no supo por qué, pero Harry confiaba en él—, y todo lo que había pasado hasta su llegada. Él le creyó, y después le dijo a Harry que había visto a la misteriosa figura oscura a lado de él, el día que llegó.

Alaude se sorprendió cuando supo que era la muerte. Y luego le dijo sobre el cuento de los tres hermanos. Para Harry era extraño sentirse tan familiar con alguien después de poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero él le transmitía un aura muy familiar. Un ruido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se paró a abrir la puerta principal que daba a la planta baja y Alaude apareció, el mago británico sonrió.

—Hola, Alaude… —dijo y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. No tardaste mucho.

—Es muy difícil pasar más de cinco minutos en la misma casa que Giotto sin que quiera asesinarlo —le contó Alaude después de quitarse su abrigo y acercarse al lugar donde yacía el bebé. Harry encontraba increíble que Teddy se sintiera tan cómodo con este hombre, a veces le tenía envidia porque siempre lograba que se durmiera cuando Harry no podía hacerlo—. Giotto se ha vuelto muy insoportable.

—Ah sí, Giotto…

Alaude le había contado sobre Giotto y su grupo de vigilantes y lo que había pasado el día de la boda. Harry se sintió muy mal, para haber cambiado tanto por su muerte, él debe sentirse muy culpable. El rubio le comentó que Vongola no era lo mismo después de eso, por eso no quería ni pisar la casa.

—Cachorro, es hora de que duermas… —Alaude le dijo a Teddy que estaba acostado en los brazos del hombre—. No debes estar despierto.

Y como si fuera una especie de milagro, Harry observó maravillado como Teddy cerró poco a poco los ojos mientras Alaude lo acunaba y lo mecía de un lado a otro lentamente. Y luego se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Eres muy bueno con los niños… —dijo Harry, después de observarlo recostar al bebé en su cuna. Harry encendió la pequeña radio y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

—Él es un bebé muy tranquilo. Generalmente no soporto a los ruidosos.

—Y las multitudes tampoco —rió el mago de ojos verdes.

—…Algo extraño sucedió el otro día —dijo de pronto el guardián de la nube—. Fui a la parte mágica de Italia hace cuatro días, a Gringotts, los goblins me mandaron un mensaje vía lechuza, no lo habían hecho desde hace varios años, no desde que mi madre murió. Me dijeron que me habían intentado contactar desde hace un año, pero como no había usado magia en mucho tiempo, no podían localizarme.

Harry parpadeó y le miró curioso.

—En el árbol familiar de los Hibari, aparecieron dos nombres, prácticamente de la nada —Alaude le miraba extrañamente—. Aparecieron hace un año. Ellos no tenían explicación alguna para ello.

—¿Qué nombres? —preguntó Harry, curioso, sin ver el punto al que su amigo quería llegar.

— _Harrison James Potter y Theodore Lupin_

—…¿Qué? —Harry murmuró sorprendido.

—Harry… —dijo él. Alaude se paró y se hincó frente al asiento de Harry y sostuvo sus manos firmemente. El semblante del hombre de pronto mostró desesperación, había esperanza en sus ojos, de que quizá había encontrado a un familiar perdido—. ¿Sabes si tu madre o tu padre tenían algún pariente lejano de apellido Hibari?

—Yo no… —Harry iba a decir que no lo sabía, hasta que recordó el día después al término de la Batalla de Hogwarts, en Gringotts.

•

 _Flashback_

 _—_ _No sabía que habían tantas cosas aquí… —dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron que le ayudaban a buscar algunas cosas de sus padres en la bóveda de Gringotts—. Nunca me molesté en ver qué eran._

 _—_ _Hay muchos libros que nunca había visto… —comentó Hermione limpiando un poco la portada para leer el nombre—. Runas antiguas romanas del siglo XIX. Estos libros son muy viejos…_

 _—_ _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry, que sostenía un rollo de pergamino muy largo. Lo desenrolló lentamente._

 _—_ _¡Oh, nunca había visto uno! —dijo Ron acercándose a él junto con Hermione—. Es un árbol genealógico mágico, debe ser de los Potter. Mi familia nunca tuvo uno. Los árboles genealógicos mágicos se actualizan solos y cuando el Lord de la familia se casa, el pergamino pasa a incluir a la parte de la esposa también junto con su familia._

 _Harry observó, buscando… sí, ahí estaba el nombre de sus padres, el de sus abuelos. Charlus Potter, Dorea Black, James Potter y un montón de otros Black y Potter que no conocía, incluso había un Malfoy. Luego su madre, el nombre de sus abuelos maternos, primos maternos, Lily Potter y luego vio curioso una rama alterna con el nombre de Hibari._

 _—_ _Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kaoru, Hibari Tori, Hibari Fon, Hibari Kyoya No sabía que tenía parientes asiáticos._

 _—_ _Vaya, quién lo diría… tienes raíces asiáticas… — comentó Hermione._

 _Harry vagamente se preguntó si alguno de ellos todavía vivía._

 _Fin flashback_

 _•_

Harry no supo cuándo comenzó a llorar. Tenía familia, recordó haber visto el nombre de Alaude ahí ¿pero era el mismo? No aguantó las ganas y se le tiró al cuello al hombre abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras repetía su nombre muchas veces. Alaude sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el cabello negro del joven mientras le abrazaba, él jamás había llorado, no desde la muerte de su familia. Pero ahora, este joven brillante y alegre que había aparecido de la nada, había destruido el muro de piedra que había construido con ferocidad en tan sólo un segundo. Había anhelado mucho tiempo por una familia viva, y ahora que lo había encontrado, lo protegería con ferocidad y daría su vida por él y por su bebé.

Quién iba a imaginarlo. Alaude era el tátara- tátara- tátara abuelo de este joven que lo abrazaba firmemente. Su familia.

Harry lo sabría más adelante, pero La Muerte le había enviado a una dimensión alterna a la suya. En su dimensión, también existía Vongola, siendo Vongola nono el jefe actual en la dimensión de Harry. También estaba Hibari Kyoya, el tátara- tátara- tátara- nieto de Alaude, el primer guardián de la nube. La muerte lo sabía, que a pesar de que eran dos dimensiones idénticas, sólo ésta, donde Harry estaba actualmente, es que encontraría su verdadera felicidad.

•

Giotto buscó a su guardián de la nube al día siguiente por las calles de la ciudad. No le costó mucho encontrarlo debido a su intuición. Se paró de golpe, ahí lo vio. En una pequeña cafetería llena de gente, era extraño porque Alaude no soportaba las multitudes, le sorprendió cuando un joven, que parecía ser el dueño del café, se acercó a él y le puso en brazos a un bebé y luego procedió a darle un biberón ¡un biberón! ¡y estaba sonriendo! ¡¿En qué realidad estaba?!

Fue entonces que el joven de cabellos negros se volteó para atender a una mujer, y entonces vio su rostro. Esos ojos verdes lo cautivaron.

Al parecer, el primer jefe de los Vongola tenía una nueva cafetería favorita. Aunque eso no le haría ninguna gracia a un sobreprotector guardián de la nube.

•

•

•

* * *

:b Disfruté escribir esto...

Debo admitir que iba a hacer un triángulo amoroso entre Alaude-Harry-Giotto, pero esto me salió de pronto y terminó gustándome.

Lamento si tiene errores :v suelo equivocarme mucho y no tengo beta.

¿Reviews?

:3


	3. Máscaras

**Este capítulo me encantó. Espero que también les agrade.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **M-preg**

 **Yaoi/Slash**

 **•**

* * *

•

 **Capítulo 3:** Máscaras.

•

•

Harry iba y venía de un lugar a otro en el café. Había sido un día agitado, sobre todo después de que un grupo de hombres llegara a pedir un cubículo privado para una reunión de negocios; uno de ellos, era Mikel Cavallone, un hombre de cuarenta años de cabello rubio, a Harry le pareció un hombre algo nervioso pero amable, sus acompañantes le llamaban Primo Cavallone. Harry a este punto ya era consciente de que Italia estaba plagada de Familias de la mafia. Prefería no meterse en ese tema e intentaba siempre no estar en el camino de algún mafioso, sobre todo porque Harry estaba pensando en la seguridad de Teddy.

En los últimos dos días, se sentía caminando sobre una nube, muy feliz. Harry jamás imaginó que encontraría a más familia en esta Era, estaba feliz porque se dio cuenta que Alaude de verdad lo quería, lo protegía mucho a él y a Teddy. Nunca había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por él; claro, tuvo a Sirius, Remus, los Weasley y Hermione, pero no era lo mismo. Cuando Sirius estuvo vivo, se preocupó por él y siempre trató de compensarle por lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que sus padres murieron, Harry estuvo consciente de que su padrino siempre se culpó por haberlo dejado para ir detrás de Pettigrew, por causar que él se quedara bajo la tutela de los Dursley. Pero después de su muerte, Harry cayó en un remolino de depresión del que le costó salir, porque su única familia estaba muerta.

Vio a los Weasley, juntos como familia, el como Molly y Arthur recibían a sus hijos cuando llegaban o el cómo Hermione le hablaba de sus padres y de lo mucho que la querían y que la extrañaban y entonces Harry de pronto comenzó a sentirse sólo de nuevo, ese sentimiento que había superado hace años y que volvía a resurgir de pronto. Pero ahora, con Alaude, su abuelo, era como recuperar una parte de sí mismo, el saber que él estaba ahí para Harry y para Teddy, le hacía feliz de una manera que jamás imaginó.

Harry de pronto se encontró a gusto al llamarlo _abuelito_ , a pesar de que al principio el primer guardián de la nube había estado algo incómodo, pero luego de un tiempo creció acostumbrándose al nuevo título dado por Harry, sabiendo que era un apodo cariñoso por parte del joven de ojos verdes; sobre todo porque Alaude sabía que Harry estaba ansioso por recibir cariño de su recién descubierta familia. Otra cosa que le había divertido mucho al principio fue Teddy, su hijo acababa de cumplir hace poco un año de edad y estaba comenzando a aprender a hablar, generalmente repetía palabras que escuchaba, como aquella tarde en la cafetería que había estado llena principalmente de familias con hijos pequeños, Teddy escuchó una palabra que pasaría a repetirle a Alaude y a Harry a cada momento.

Harry le escuchó referirse a ellos de esa forma una mañana de sábado, en la que había decidido cerrar su café para tomarse un día de descanso. Cada vez que recordaba la escena no podía evitar sonreír con diversión.

•

 _Flashback_

 _Había salido a caminar por el parque con Teddy y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, el día era agradable y soleado y había aprovechado el tiempo para que Teddy respirara aire fresco. Estuvieron ahí un par de minutos, había otros niños jugando por el parque con sus padres; así que decidió subir en un columpio para niños a Teddy, y mecerlo suavemente, le hacía feliz verlo reír al mecerse y verlo subir sus pequeñas manitas como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo. La felicidad de su hijo era su dicha._

 _Fue entonces cuando Harry vio a lo lejos a su abuelito. No pudo evitar sonreírle, a pesar de que Alaude en público era igual que siempre, con Teddy y él era todo lo contrario. Y él lo amaba por eso._

 _—_ _Hola, cachorro… —sonrió Alaude al bebé en el columpio, parecía muy feliz—. Al parecer es el mejor momento de tu vida…_

 _—_ _Sí, se ha divertido mucho —rió Harry—. Definitivamente dormirá mejor._

 _—_ _Lamento no haber podido venir antes, había tenido cosas que hacer con Vongola._

 _—_ _Está bien, abuelito. Sé que estás muy ocupado últimamente —sonrió Harry—. Sabes que yo aprecio mucho el que nos regales un poco de tu tiempo para venir a vernos. Teddy y yo te adoramos, lo sabes._

 _—_ _Aunque preferiría siempre mantener un ojo en ustedes, más de lo que hago… el herbívoro me mantiene ocupado —dijo Alaude, recordando a Giotto._

 _—_ _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —Alaude y Harry se congelaron. Bajaron la vista a Teddy que los miraba con los ojos llorosos, al parecer no apreció que Harry y Alaude le ignoraran._

 _—_ _¿Qué dijo? —preguntó el ojiverde, demasiado sorprendido. Alaude no sabía qué decir._

 _—_ _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —insistió el bebé. Alaude, después de un momento de vacilación, recogió al bebé sin dejar de verse sumamente sorprendido._

 _—_ _No puedo creerlo… —Harry miró a Teddy—. ¿Mamá? Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mí, Teddy._

 _—_ _No vas a negar que tienes instintos maternales, Harry… —Alaude le sonrió, divertido—. Sobre todo con el cachorro. Lo cuidas, no como un padre, sino como una madre._

 _—_ _¡Abuelito! —Harry se sonrojó._

 _Teddy pareció encontrar divertida su conversación, porque no dejó de reír._

 _Fin flashback_

 _•_

Ahora al parecer, ya no era el padre adoptivo de Teddy, sino su madre. A veces sus clientes en la cafetería se reían divertidos cuando escuchaban al bebé de Harry referirse a él de esa forma. Harry se avergonzó al principio, pero luego creció acostumbrado. Y bueno, el tema de _mamá,_ le había recordado a Harry el hecho de que los hombres del mundo mágico podían embarazarse, eran portadores, más específicamente. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de ello y cuando se lo contó a su abuelito, este sólo le miró intensamente y luego de eso se volvió sumamente más protector que antes, según porque Harry atraía muchas miradas de herbívoros indeseables —sus palabras, no las de Harry—, y que era su deber cuidar de él.

Sin conocimiento de Harry, Alaude _mordió hasta la muerte_ , a muchos herbívoros que intentaron pedirle una cita al joven; el día que le pedían una cita a Harry, al otro día dichos herbívoros desaparecían misteriosamente; Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, sin tomarle demasiada importancia pensando que se habían arrepentido. A las mujeres que igual lo intentaron, el guardián de la nube simplemente les miraba, con aquella mirada que prometía mucho dolor si te acercabas a lo que era suyo. Y Harry era su familia.

Y entonces sucedió. Un día que Alaude le había dicho a Harry que tardaría en regresar a casa por una misión —Alaude prácticamente se había mudado al departamento de Harry—. El mago estaba terminando de limpiar las mesas, ese día había decidido cerrar temprano para pasar tiempo con Teddy y darle a los elfos domésticos un poco de descanso. Era martes a mediodía, él terminaba de ordenar todo mientras observaba a su hijo que estaba en una esquina, jugando en un corralito que había conjurado recientemente. La campanilla de la puerta sonó mientras Harry estaba de espaldas a ella, acomodando unos vasos en el mostrador.

—Disculpe, hoy cerramos temprano por… —comenzó a decir Harry, pero se interrumpió al darse la vuelta y quedarse congelado al ver al hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Disculpa, no sabía que habían cerrado. Sólo pasaba por aquí, es la primera vez que entro a este lugar, tenía curiosidad… —dijo la voz fría de un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios e impresionantes ojos miel-anaranjado, nunca había visto unos ojos así—. Mi nombre es Giotto di Vongola.

Giotto. Este hombre era el Jefe de su abuelo.

—Es… es un placer… Signore Vongola —Harry se sentía un poco incómodo frente a la mirada del hombre, parecía… muy frío—. Mi nombre es Harrison James Potter, puede llamarme Harry. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

—Un café está bien —Giotto se sentó en una de las mesas, agradeciendo mentalmente que no había nadie más, porque sin duda se darían cuenta de sus miradas al joven de impresionantes ojos verdes. Mirada que parecía incomodar al hombre, porque el Primo le vio estremecerse de vez en cuando.

Una de las mujeres que atendían le llevó el café, para gran decepción de Giotto, que quería darle una mirada más de cerca al joven de ojos verdes. Estaba tan entretenido mirando a lo lejos a _Harry_ , que no se dio cuenta de que él mismo era observado por un par de curiosos ojos marrones. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que era observado, bajó la mirada y se dio de lleno con los ojos de un bebé que le miraban desde su corralito, estaba vestido con un trajecito entero de color blanco, capucha y orejitas de conejo, muy esponjoso —hacía frío— Giotto sólo le miró sin ninguna emoción en su rostro al principio, pero luego el bebé siguió en su concurso de miradas hasta que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con curiosidad, y Giotto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la ternura. Y luego, el bebé le sonrió.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Quero pellizcarle las mejillas, es tan tierno!_

 _¡Parece una bolita de algodón!_

No, no. Tenía que controlarse. Estos impulsos eran malos, no los había tenido desde hace mucho. Pero el bebé siguió sonriéndole, inocentemente.

 _Por favor, deja de mirarme así…_

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¡Contrólate, Giotto!_

—Es hora de tu merienda, cariño… —escuchó la voz de Harry, acercándose al bebé y recogiéndolo con cuidado para sentarlo en una silla alta.

Giotto se dedicó a observar al joven darle de comer al bebé. Se sintió raro, después de tanto tiempo odiando a todo el mundo y ocultando sus emociones y luego ver esta escena y sentir que todo se filtraba hacia afuera de nuevo, era abrumador. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, decidió decir algo por primera vez desde que llegó.

—¿Es tu hermano? —preguntó Giotto.

—No… —Harry le miró—. Es mi hijo. Su nombre es Teddy.

Primo se quedó callado. Así que estaba casado; no sabía por qué pero eso se pronto le hizo sentir dolor. Se sintió extraño porque no conocía al joven de ojos verdes, pero había un sentimiento de pertenencia gritando dentro de él, algo que le decía que este joven era suyo y Giotto se encontró luchando contra sí mismo y sus propios impulsos porque no quería actuar sobre ellos. Le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de café a pesar de que estaba hirviendo, él sólo tenía esa necesidad de huir de ese lugar. De todos modos, si llegaba a actuar sobre lo que sentía, iba a ser un error, un gran error; no debía meter en su mundo a ese hombre delante de él, ni mucho menos a su hijo o ambos podrían tener el mismo destino que Fiorella. Era mejor irse, no sabía en qué estaba pensando al haber entrado aquí.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, herbívoro? —Giotto alzó la vista para darse de lleno con los ojos azules fríos y furiosos de su guardián de la nube; Alaude.

—Sólo pasé a tomar un café —respondió Giotto fríamente, cerrando los ojos mientras bebía—. Tenía curiosidad por el lugar.

—Será mejor que te largues —siseó furioso, Alaude—, AHORA mismo, Primo.

Giotto miró a su guardián, el rostro del fundador de los Vongola mostraba indiferencia. Había un feroz proteccionismo en la mirada de la nube, nunca lo había visto tan furioso y molesto; le hizo preguntarse el motivo por el cual Alaude no quería su presencia aquí. ¿Tenía algo con el joven de ojos verdes? ¿Acaso estaban saliendo? Esa sería la única respuesta del por qué había dejado de ir a la mansión y se la pasaba en este lugar, sólo apareciendo cuando tenía misiones o deberes en la CEDEF.

Harry miró el intercambio de palabras con algo de preocupación. Había un gran rencor en las palabras de su abuelito y no tenía ningún reparo en hacer que el otro hombre lo notara. No quería que ambos se pelearan, debía hacer algo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Teddy actuó primero.

—¡Papá! —su pequeña vocecita hizo eco en el lugar. Alaude se giró para mirar a Teddy que pedía su atención y enseguida, Giotto notó el cambio de 180 grados en su mirada, se había suavizado—¡Papá, papá!

¿Papá?

No era posible…

Alaude desestimó a Giotto y se acercó a Teddy que subía sus manitas impaciente y daba pequeños rebotes en su asiento, ansioso por ser cargado por el hombre. Giotto miró a Harry y luego pasó a Teddy y por último a Alaude, en su mirada había shock. Observó la escena delante de él, Teddy gritaba de alegría cuando su guardián lo cargó y Harry les miraba sonriendo.

—…Creí… que era tu hijo… —murmuró Giotto a Harry, sin poderlo evitar.

—Lo es… —Harry le miró, confuso—. Es mi hijo.

—Pero… Alaude…

—También es mi hijo… —Interrumpió Alaude, secamente. Y era cierto que Alaude consideraba a Teddy como un hijo. Era su familia. Para él, Harry y Teddy eran sus hijos, suyos para proteger—, pero no te debemos ninguna explicación, será mejor que te vayas. Ahora.

En la mente de Giotto pasaban miles de cosas, y muchas de ellas no le gustaban para nada. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo y se paró, dejó el dinero del café en la mesa y se fue rápidamente. Harry solo le miró irse, estaba confundido, sobre todo por el rostro que había visto en el hombre, había estado tenso, y había muchas emociones ahí, sobre todo tristeza y decepción.

•

G estaba desparramado en uno de los sillones de tres piezas de la sala, dormitando. Había tenido una misión difícil y acababa de llegar después de tres días completos fuera, estaba agotado. Eran exactamente las cinco de la tarde y los demás guardianes —a excepción de Alaude por supuesto—, estaban tomándose un pequeño descanso en la sala. Lampo se había quedado dormido con un libro en la cara y los brazos cruzados mientras estaba sentado, a su lado Ugetsu tocaba tranquilamente su flauta, Knuckle hacía oraciones mientras leía su biblia y finalmente Daemon, que igualmente dormitaba sentado elegantemente con una de las piernas cruzada sobre la otra y su brazo izquierdo en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual sosteniendo su cabeza. Todo era relativamente tranquilo, había sido una semana difícil sobre todo porque desde la muerte de Fiorella habían tenido que lidiar con muchos mafiosos que pensaban que se habían vuelto débiles y habían estado planeando atacarlos. Habían tenido que lidiar con eso antes de que les atacaran.

La flauta de Ugetsu llenaba el silencio y daba un aire de relajamiento, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió abrupta y violentamente al grado de rebotar en la pared; el sonido asustó a todos, Lampo por el susto se había caído del sillón y se agarraba el pecho por los latidos incesantes, todos los demás se habían parado asumiendo que los atacaban, hasta que vieron entrar a Giotto, prácticamente corriendo y con su capa flotando detrás de él ante la rapidez con la que caminaba, nadie le vio el rostro porque enseguida entró en su oficina, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?! —preguntó Lampo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. ¡Casi muero del susto!

—Dios nos libre… —murmuró Knuckle, respirando profundamente—. Creí que nos atacaban.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo a Giotto? —preguntó Ugetsu preocupado—. Parecía enojado.

—Bueno, eso ya no es nada del otro mundo —contestó Daemon mirando la puerta cerrada de la oficina—. Él siempre está molesto.

—No —dijo G, con especulación en sus ojos mientras miraba la puerta—. No estaba enojado…de hecho parecía… tenso, quizá preocupado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera le vimos la cara

—Conozco a Giotto perfectamente —le contestó la tormenta al guardián del rayo—. No está enojado. Creo que debemos ir a ver si le pasó algo. A pesar de cómo se esté portando últimamente, es nuestro cielo. Nuestra familia.

Esto dejó a los guardianes pensando en las palabras de la tormenta. Asintiendo, caminaron hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave como usualmente solía estar. Al entrar en la oficina, no lo vieron en su escritorio, sino cerca del sillón de la ventana, estaba sentado con los brazos en las rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Giotto? —preguntó G, lentamente acercándose—. ¿Estás bien?

Giotto no contestó ante la pregunta, se dedicó a cubrir su rostro y murmurar silenciosamente, sus hombros temblaban. Todos los demás compartieron una mirada preocupada.

—Giotto, por favor… —insistió G, atreviéndose a arrodillarse frente a su amigo—. Queremos ayudarte…

—Déjenme solo… —murmuró sin moverse de su lugar, su voz era baja y tranquila—. Quiero estar solo…

—Giotto… —Ugetsu finalmente habló, casi no había hablado con él desde la muerte de Fiorella debido a la actitud explosiva que había tomado su cielo—. ¿No entiendes que nos preocupas? Queremos ayudarte…

—Dije que quiero estar solo…

—Giotto, por favor… —insistió G—… Queremos…

—¡DIJE QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! —su voz era amortiguada por sus manos, que se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar.

—¡CON UNA MIERDA! —G finalmente explotó, estaba furioso con Giotto, ya habían aguantado mucho de esto, era hora de hacerle entrar en razón y si tenía que golpearle para hacerlo lo haría—. ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IMBECIL, GIOTTO! ¡ESTO TIENE QUE PARAR YA! —G le agarró del cuello del traje con ambas manos violentamente y le forzó a pararse y mostrar el rostro, lo que vio le dejó atónito a él y a los demás.

Estaba llorando. Hacía un año que él en vez de llorar por la muerte de Fiorella, se había encerrado en sí mismo y se negó a dejarle ver nada de sus emociones a nadie. Es por eso que la escena les sorprendió. El rostro de Giotto había dejado caer su máscara y mostraba un sinfín de emociones abrumadoras.

—Giotto… —murmuró la tormenta para luego soltarlo y mirarlo sorprendido.

—… Lo… lo…. Siento…. —Giotto sollozó intentando controlarse en vano—… G… chicos… lo… lo siento tanto…perdónenme por todo… yo…

G sólo lo abrazó, sorprendiendo a Giotto.

—Eres un imbécil… —murmuró G mientras lo abrazaba, su voz se quebró—. Eres un idiota, siempre has sido un tonto, pero a pesar de todo Giotto…nosotros te valoramos mucho. Somos tú familia.

—G tiene razón, Giotto… —Ugetsu finalmente sonrió sinceramente—. Si no te quisiéramos, todos nosotros nos habríamos ido hace mucho.

—Por algo somos familia —dijo Daemon con su típica risa—. Espero que aprendas a confiar mejor en nosotros.

—Y hablar, antes que guardarte las cosas tú sólo… —agregó Knuckle, sonriendo.

—A pesar de que todos sabemos que eres uno de los cielos más poderosos, una persona no puede aguantar tanto por sí misma, necesita apoyo, y para eso estamos aquí —mencionó Lampo son su mirada soñolienta, sorprendiendo a todos los demás ante sus palabras. Lampo sólo les miró—¿Qué? Yo también tengo mis momentos de sabiduría.

—Lampo… —Giotto le miró—. Lo siento, por haberte gritado y asustado de esa forma la otra vez.

—maa… todo perdonado… —todos los demás asintieron, felices de que todo esto haya terminado al fin—. Pero si vuelves a hacerlo, el Gran Lampo-Sama tendrá que darte una lección.

Giotto sonrió.

—Todo estaría mejor si Alaude estuviera aquí… —dijo Ugetsu.

—Probablemente la Alondra hubiera golpeado a Giotto para hacerle entrar en razón —rió Daemon. Giotto recordó lo que había pasado en el café y desvió la mirada. G lo notó.

—Giotto… —comenzó—… ¿Acaso pasó algo entre Alaude y tú?

—Sí, es cierto —comentó Knuckle, preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasó? Te veías muy mal.

—Y ni siquiera intentes mentirnos —advirtió G mirando a Giotto—. O voy a golpearte.

—…Seguí a Alaude el otro día… —comenzó Giotto, suspirando sin subir la mirada—. Intenté averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando, porque había estado actuando muy raro. De pronto dejó de aparecerse aquí si no era necesario y quería saber por qué… bueno, sé que fue por mi culpa, pero mi intuición me dijo que también había otro motivo. Admito que escuchar sobre ese misterioso bebé que le vieron cargar me llamó la atención. Y bueno, le seguí la pista hasta una pequeña cafetería nueva que acaba de abrir apenas hace un año, ustedes lo habían estado mencionando mucho, sobre un café muy popular entre la mafia: Felix Felicis.

—Oh sí… —intervino Knuckle—… En el hospital, los doctores y enfermeras suelen pedir mucho de ahí. Dicen que la comida y el café son muy buenos.

—Aunque ya no hay mucha presencia de mafia por ahí —comentó Daemon—. Supongo que es por la Alondra.

—Sí… —continuó Giotto—… De todos modos, lo vi ahí, creo que… está saliendo con un joven…

—Espera….Espera… —interrumpió G, sorprendido—… ¿ _Un_ joven? ¿ **Un**? ¿Te refieres a un **_él_**?

—Oya, oya… no sabía que la alondra tuviera esas preferencias…

—Sí, un él… —continuó y luego dudó en seguir—… Tuve curiosidad por… bueno… el joven dueño del lugar… creo que… mi presencia ahí molestó a Alaude, prácticamente casi me echa del lugar, bueno en realidad me corrió… pero bueno… el bebé llamó a Alaude "Papá"

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó G. Los demás se quedaron atónitos.

—Y no sólo eso… el joven, Harry… dijo que el bebé también era su hijo. Hijo de ambos… Supongo que… Alaude le adoptó o algo así…pero… ese joven… tiene algo… yo… —Giotto tartamudeó—. Siento que… algo me llama de él… me hizo sentir… muchas cosas….

Sus guardianes le miraron intensamente.

—Tiene unos… ojos muy verdes… —murmuró Giotto, recordando el rostro de Harry. Los demás compartieron una mirada, sospechando.

—Así que él te gusta —dijo G, sonriendo —. Y entraste así porque Alaude y él están saliendo.

Giotto sólo se sonrojó como tomate. Los guardianes estaban sonriendo, tenía mucho que no habían visto tales emociones en su jefe, era un alivio. Estaban queriendo conocer a este joven, Harry. Debía ser una gran persona para que Giotto rompiera la máscara de frialdad que su cielo había tenido tanto tiempo, para hacer que se fijara en él, si este joven volvió a hacer sentir a Giotto, entonces ellos debían hacer algo. Ellos querían que Giotto volviera a sonreír.

•

—Oye abuelito… —dijo Harry sentándose a tomar su descanso al otro día en la cafetería, mientras los elfos domésticos bajo el Glamour, atendían a los clientes—. ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con tu jefe ayer? Se veía muy mal.

—Solía respetarlo —dijo Alaude, mientras observaba a Harry darle de comer a Teddy—. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado cambió. No es la persona que él solía ser, el Giotto que yo conozco jamás sería un cobarde, el Giotto que conozco afrontaría todo con la mirada en alto. Es un herbívoro débil…

—Pero me dijiste que su prometida murió —Harry le miró con ojos tristes, recordando a su padrino—… Hay personas que por más fuerte que parezcan ante una situación, por dentro están quebrándose. Las personas como Giotto aman intensamente, lo pude ver en su rostro, las personas como él tienen un corazón muy grande y a veces es difícil sobrellevar tanta carga de emociones. Prefieren sufrir en silencio, que abrumar a los demás y a veces ante situaciones así, terminan alejando a sus seres queridos por temor a que salgan heridos físicamente también, prefieren encerrarse en sí mismos y fingir que no sienten nada…

—Él tiene razón… —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. El guardián de la nube volteó y vio a G, parado ahí con los brazos cruzados. Mirando cuidadosamente a Harry—. Deberías ir a hablar con Giotto, Alaude.

—No perderé el tiempo en él… —contestó él—. No vale la pena.

—Te sorprenderías… —dijo G—. Ayer pasaron algunas cosas. Te recomiendo que vayas.

—Ve abuelito… —interrumpió Harry a Alaude, que pareció que iba a discutir—. Siento que si vas, algunas cosas se arreglarán. Sólo piensa en lo que te dije.

—Hn…. —Alaude miró a Harry y luego suspiró, se paró y se dirigió a la salida—. Volveré en la noche… —miró a G antes de irse—Será mejor que no causes problemas, herbívoro.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó G después de que Alaude se fuera.

—Claro… —Harry sonrió—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harrison Potter, puede llamarme Harry. Y él es mi hijo Teddy.

—Gokudera G —contestó.

—¿Usted trabaja con mi abuelito?

—¿Abuelito? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Tengo que admitir que estoy curioso por ese hecho. ¿Por qué le llamas abuelito a Alaude? Es una forma muy extraña de referirte a un novio.

—¿Novio? —Harry se sorprendió—. No es mi novio…Somos familia. Es mi abuelo, casi mi padre.

—….Es demasiado joven para ser un abuelo —miró G, sospechoso—. Te ves de veinte años… Y yo sé que Alaude no tiene hijos, ni más familia.

—Algunas cosas no puedo decirlas por motivos… eh… personales. Pero él sí es mi abuelo, por parte de la familia de mi madre. Acabamos de encontrarnos, recientemente nos enteramos de que somos familia.

—Hay una cosa muy curiosa aquí —dijo G, sin insistir en el tema anterior—. Mi jefe llegó a casa con la historia de que Alaude tenía un hijo.

—Bueno… —Harry sonrió—. Cómo dije, somos familia, lo considero un padre y mi hijo lo llama así porque ha sido una segunda figura paterna para él además de mí. Estoy feliz de que hayamos encontrado a una familia, él es muy protector con nosotros.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó

—Soy huérfano, ellos murieron cuando tenía un año. Tenía a mi padrino, pero él fue asesinado y yo nunca supe de su existencia hasta varios años después y los padres biológicos de Teddy también murieron del mismo modo.

—Lo siento… —dijo sinceramente.

—Está bien, eso pasó hace mucho. Ahora tengo a mi abuelito conmigo y Teddy, y estoy feliz. Para mí, mi familia es mi mayor tesoro.

G sonrió, podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras y verlo reflejado en su rostro. Este muchacho, sería muy bueno para Giotto y él se encargaría de que ambos se reunieran ahora que sabía la verdad.

—Espero que un día puedas visitar nuestra casa —dijo G sonriendo—. Todos nosotros ansiamos conocerte.

—¿Conocerme? —preguntó Harry curioso, parpadeando.

—Varios amigos míos y de Giotto mueren por conocerte… —contestó—. Sobre todo por lo que has hecho con Giotto.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Sí, lo hiciste… —sonrió suavemente al ver la confusión en su rostro—. Gracias a ti, mi querido amigo volvió a ser como era antes; una persona gentil y bondadosa. Él mencionó ayer después de una charla intensa entre todos nosotros, que tú le hacías sentir de nuevo… Fue una sorpresa ver todas aquellas emociones en su rostro ¿sabes? Él pasó un año bajo una máscara, escondido dentro de sí mismo y nos alejó a todos. He sido su amigo desde que éramos niños, nosotros éramos huérfanos y sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro, a pesar de que es mi jefe, primero que nada es mi familia, mi hermano en todo menos en sangre.

Harry suavizó su mirada ante las palabras dichas.

—En vez de enojarnos con él por habernos alejado de esa forma, fue un tremendo alivio ver su rostro lleno de emociones intensas—comentó G, recordando la escena—. Nos dijo que había algo extrañamente familiar en ti, cuando te vio… y ahora que al fin te he conocido puedo confirmar que tiene razón, hay algo en ti y puedo decirte con sólo verte, que eres la clase de persona que saca lo mejor de otros, lo confirmé al ver a Alaude y a Giotto. Creo que quería conocer a la persona que rompió la pared en el corazón de Giotto en un segundo, cuando nadie de nosotros pudo hacerlo… por eso quiero agradecerte… Yo sé que él no hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo de no ser por ti…

Harry se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, intentando esconder su rostro en el cabello de Teddy que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Nadie nunca le había dicho cosas así, se sintió avergonzado.

—Quizá no se conozcan, pero puedo confirmar lo que él dijo… Hay algo muy familiar en ti. Como dije, nosotros te esperamos, eres bienvenido a ir cuando desees. Nadie de nosotros te hará daño, te aseguro que todos estarán felices por conocerte, sobre todo Giotto.

•

Giotto miró a Alaude frente a él, le miraba intensamente estudiándolo con la mirada. Se habían dicho muchas cosas desde que su nube había entrado. Giotto le había visto que quería estar en todos lugares menos frente a él y él no lo culpaba ya que había sido culpa suya después de todo. Pero Giotto le había abierto su corazón y le había pedido perdón por todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte de Fiorella. Y después de escuchar todas las palabras de Giotto, el guardián de la nube sólo se quedó en silencio observándolo. Giotto admitía que se sentía como una presa frente a un carnívoro.

—Veo que al fin dejaste de ser un idiota… —dijo Alaude finalmente, después de un silencio intenso y prolongado. Giotto se relajó un poco.

—Lo admito, fui un idiota… —Giotto miró a su amigo y suspiró—. Yo no quería que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo que a ella, porque yo los metí en esto y fue mi culpa, yo no quiero que les hagan daño, ustedes son lo más importante del mundo para mí, son mi familia, mi única familia… y debido a ello intenté alejarlos.

—¿Piensas que soy un herbívoro débil? —cuestionó irritado.

—No, nunca dije eso… pero yo no quiero que les hagan daño, entiendelo…

—No, Giotto. Tú entiende —le interrumpió Alaude—. Me uní a ti por propia voluntad, te seguí por propia voluntad. Y creo recordar que estaba siguiendo a un hombre que era más fuerte de lo que intentas demostrar justo ahora. Todos nosotros lo hicimos, nadie nos obligó a hacerlo. Así que si tanto es el temor de que tu familia salga lastimada… —le miró enojado—… entonces sólo hazte más fuerte para poder protegerlos.

Giotto miró sorprendido a su guardián.

—…Gracias… —susurró Primo.

—…Sólo por último… —Alaude le miró para luego sonreír de lado—. Tendrás que ganarte el título de carnívoro de nuevo. Y si vuelves a intentar algo así, tendré que morderte hasta la muerte.

—Entiendo —Giotto rió, finalmente tranquilo —. Gracias por haber venido, sé que no querías hacerlo.

—No me lo agradezcas a mí. Fue Harry quien me dijo que lo hiciera. Él parece comprenderte mucho mejor de lo que todos lo hacemos, es curioso.

—¿Harry? —Giotto se puso tenso de nuevo—. Entonces debo agradecerle. Tienes… mucha suerte, te felicito…

—¿Felicitarme? —Alaude que ya se iba, se detuvo y se giró a mirar a Giotto—. ¿Por qué motivo?

—Por tenerlo… —contestó honestamente, bajando la mirada.

Y entonces, la comprensión le llegó a Alaude, abrió ligeramente los ojos ante lo que acababa de descubrir, así que sólo comenzó a reír ligeramente, algo que sorprendió a Giotto, porque jamás lo había escuchado reír.

—Giotto… —Alaude le miró, sonriendo burlonamente—… Eres un tonto.

Primo no comprendió a qué se refería.

—No estoy saliendo con Harry —dijo para girarse e irse, todavía con la sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Giotto se quedó congelado en el lugar, sin comprender aún qué había pasado y entonces, cada persona en la mansión que viera a Primo Vongola aquella tarde, notaría la mirada alegre su rostro, aunque nadie supo por qué. Sólo estaban felices de verlo así y esperaban que siguiera así por mucho tiempo más.

•

•

* * *

Me encantó el capítulo, personalmente.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :B

Intentaré traer los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda. Les agradezco los reviews a todos :D me hace feliz.


	4. Desconocido

**Hello queridos lectores :B**

 **Les doy las gracias por todos esos Reviews lindos que me han dejado y a todos los que siguen mi fanfic :) ya con este capítulo comenzará lo mejor de toda la historia.**

 **Notas:**

 **Yaoi/Slash**

 **M-preg**

 **¡A leer! :D**

* * *

 **•**

 **Capítulo 4:** Desconocido

 **•**

 **•**

Giotto se sentía frustrado. Impaciente. Su guardián de la nube no le dejaba acercarse a Harry, al parecer se vengaba de él de esta forma; no es que Giotto le culpara, pero se había equivocado al pensar que la vengativa nube sólo lo perdonaría y ya. Que Alaude se haya reído de él al pensar que Harry salía con él, no quería decir que iba a dejarle fácil el camino a Giotto, sobre todo cuando se enteró de la verdad por parte de G; todavía era increíble pensar que ambos eran familia, _abuelo_ , no podía relacionar la palabra abuelo y Alaude en la misma oración sin que su mente vagara por ahí pensando en cómo algo así era posible. G le había dicho que en relación a eso había algo más oculto, pero Giotto sabía que él no le diría nada, conocía bien a su nube; y sabía que el asunto de su familia era un tema delicado y ahora que había encontrado a alguien de su sangre, lo protegería hasta con su propia vida.

Y era con eso que Alaude encontró la forma de vengarse de Giotto, para la nube era divertido verlo frustrado; aunque no es que lo mostrara abiertamente. Giotto intuyó que tendría que ganar la aprobación de Alaude para poder cortejar a Harry. Y como bien lo dijo Alaude: Giotto había bajado desde la posición de _carnívoro_ a _herbívoro_ y era claro para Giotto que el líder de la CEDEF no quería a un herbívoro cerca de su hijo —porque hasta eso, Alaude lo consideraba un hijo y era algo sorprendente—, pero Primo Vongola no iba a darse por vencido.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco, Alaude? —preguntó G que venía llegando de una misión junto con Alaude una semana después.

—No —contestó—. El herbívoro tendrá que sufrir un poco después de todos los problemas que nos hizo pasar.

—No digo que le justifico, pero… —G intentó abogar por su amigo—… Giotto también sufrió por todo lo que pasó con Fiorella.

—Y nosotros también —contestó—, sobre todo al ver a Giotto así, pero no confió en nosotros y nos mantuvo detrás de una pared un año entero, tú y yo sabemos que estuvimos rozando la línea de la disonancia con él. Además, Harry es mi hijo y hasta que yo no vea que Giotto le puede proteger, no le permitiré que se acerque. Quiero que me demuestre que no es un herbívoro débil, quiero que me muestre que lo puede proteger, yo ya perdí a toda mi familia y ahora Harry y Teddy son lo único que me queda, los voy a proteger hasta que Giotto me muestre que puede hacerlo.

—Entiendo... —G suspiró mientras entraban a la casa—… de verdad entiendo el motivo. Por cierto hay algo que he querido decirte.

—¿Qué? —Alaude le miró mientras se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

—Es sólo que es extraño verte llamarlo hijo.

—No veo por qué —Alaude volvió a caminar para dirigirse a la oficina de Giotto—. Acabo de adoptarlo legalmente como mi hijo hace cinco días.

—¡¿Qué?!

•

Las cosas iban bien para Harry, su pequeño café ya no era un punto de reunión para familias de la mafia; salvo los Cavallone que venían seguido, pero a Harry le caían bien, eran personas amables, sobre todo el jefe. Por otro lado, estaba preocupado por su abuelito, no lo había visto en una semana y tampoco había llegado a casa, desde que Gokudera G le dijo que fuera a hablar con Giotto Vongola. Y debido a eso, su hijo había estado llorando constantemente, al parecer lo extrañaba mucho; Harry sabía que era porque desde que lo conoció, siempre fue una presencia constante en la vida de Teddy.

Y entonces aquí estaba, intentando consolar a su hijo —gracias a dios era sábado y su café había cerrado temprano—, a Harry le dolía ver a su bebé así.

—No llores, mi amor… —susurró con cariño mientras el bebé acurrucaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry sin dejar de llorar—. Papá Alaude vendrá pronto…

—No ha dejado de llorar desde que él se fue hace una semana… —dijo la voz de Remus desde el retrato mágico en la pared del dormitorio de Teddy.

—Pobre de mi bebé… —Tonks lloraba ante la tristeza de su hijo.

—…Espero que venga pronto… —contestó James desde su retrato, a su lado estaba Lily—… no le hemos conocido, pero si tú y Teddy se encariñaron mucho con él, debe ser una buena persona.

—Lo es… —respondió Harry mirando a sus padres—. Creo que mamá no conoció nunca al lado asiático de su familia, pero desde que se enteró de que somos familia, nos cuida mucho. Teddy lo adora tanto que le llama papá.

—Me alegro que tenga otra figura paterna… —dijo Remus tristemente, deseando estar ahí con su hijo.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Alaude vino desde la sala. Harry le había dado un juego de llaves de su casa.

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó desde el dormitorio.

—Cachorro ¿por qué lloras? —Preguntó la nube a Teddy cuando entró y vio a Harry intentando consolar a su hijo sin éxito, enseguida al escuchar la voz de Alaude, Teddy volteó su cabecita al hombre y lloró más mientras alzaba sus manos intentando llegar a él. Alaude le miró suavemente mientras lo cargaba.

—Te extrañó… ha llorado desde que te fuiste hace una semana… —dijo Harry mientras observó cómo su hijo se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, tuve que hacer algunas cosas… —Alaude miró a Teddy que dejó de llorar y sólo sollozaba e hipaba hasta que se quedó dormido en los brazos del rubio, no parecía que el bebé quisiera despegarse de él porque lo sujetaba firmemente de su traje.

—Abuelito… —Harry sonrió y le guió hasta los cuadros de sus padres y los de Teddy—. Quiero presentarte a mis padres; James Potter y Lily Potter, y los padres biológicos de Teddy; Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Lupin.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames Nymphadora! —el cabello de Tonks se puso rojo y Harry sólo rió divertido—. ¡Soy Tonks, tú mocoso!

—Mucho gusto… —respondió Alaude y luego miró a los retratos de James y Lily—… aprovecho para decirles algo…

James y Lily le miraron curiosos.

—El motivo por el cual me tomó una semana volver, fue porque he estado haciendo algunas documentaciones tanto en el gobierno de aquí como en el mundo mágico ya que he adoptado a Harry legalmente en ambos mundos.

Harry jadeó y le miró sorprendido. Alaude se giró a mirarlo.

—Eres como mi hijo, Harry… —Alaude le miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa—… Tanto tú como Teddy. Son la única familia de sangre que me queda, por eso quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase voy a protegerlos a ambos, sé que ha pasado un año desde tu llegada, pero he llegado a amarte como hijo, como mi familia.

Harry miró a su abuelo con ojos sumamente sorprendidos. Si en el pasado cuando aún vivía con los Dursley alguien le hubiera dicho que le adoptarían, no lo hubiera creído. Harry creció siendo un niño tímido y ansioso por recibir cariño de sus familiares, pero creció a base de abusos y lograron convencerle a lo largo de los años que un monstruo como él no merecía amor, ni mucho menos familia. Y ahora este hombre delante de él, los ha cuidado a Teddy y a él y le ha demostrado un cariño que nadie le había dado antes, y ahora aquí estaba otra prueba de que Alaude en realidad sí lo quería como familia; lo adoptó, en realidad lo hizo. Harry, que todavía le miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos, sintió las lágrimas comenzar a caer por sus mejillas.

Alaude le miró con esa sonrisa suave y secreta que siempre le daba, sabiendo que _su hijo_ lloraba de felicidad y sentimientos encontrados, sabía que Harry había sido un niño abusado; el guardián de la nube era una persona sumamente observadora, y notó pequeños detalles del pequeño ciervo de ojos verdes cuando comía. La forma en que comía solo pequeñas porciones y como miraba disimuladamente para todos lados como si temiera que fueran a arrebatarle comida, la forma en que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia su plato y lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras comía, como si se sintiera seguro de esa manera. La primera vez que lo notó, Alaude sintió mucha furia porque esos eran signos de una infancia muy triste, signos de maltrato infantil. Nunca le preguntó sobre ello, la nube no quería ver esa tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Alaude quería cambiar esa forma de pensar. Harry solía pensar que no era merecedor de amor o cariño, pero lo cierto era que Alaude atesoraba mucho a esta pequeña familia.

—…Ya no llores… —Alaude le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos con una de sus manos—. No importa qué te hayan dicho en el pasado, Harry. Tú y todos merecen tener amor y familia.

Harry simplemente caminó lento hacia él y le abrazó, teniendo cuidado con Teddy que dormía entre los brazos de Alaude.

—Gracias… —la voz de Lily le llegó al guardián de la nube desde el retrato. Alaude le miró y sonrió de lado—. Sé que cuidarás muy bien de nuestro hijo.

—Por supuesto —contestó—. Ya que ahora también es mi hijo.

•

—¿Crees que debemos hacer algo? —preguntó Ugetsu una noche en la cena, todos los guardianes estaban ahí menos Alaude y Giotto, a éste último G le había obligado a terminar el papeleo—, Giotto anda algo deprimido, Alaude no le deja acercarse a ese joven.

—Bueno, lo adoptó legalmente, creo que tiene derecho… —contestó G—… Aunque yo entiendo un poco el modo de pensar de Alaude.

—Bueno, pero nos dijiste que era mayor de edad —intervino Daemon—, no es un niño, creo que ese joven es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Sí, pero entiendan… —interrumpió Knuckle—, ese joven es su única familia de sangre ahora. Y Alaude es muy posesivo.

—Al menos que les deje conocerse… —Lampo bostezó mientras comía—… A este paso temo que Primo vuelva a su actitud de antes.

—Yo temo que sea un desastre emocional… —comentó la tormenta mientras suspiraba—… Giotto parece muy obsesionado con Harry, y debo decir que hay un cierto aire de familiaridad en él. Como si lo hubiera visto en otro lado, pero no puedo recordar en dónde.

—Obviamente no creo que Alaude le deje venir aquí —Ugetsu terminó de beber su té y suspiró también—, yo creo que podemos hacer algo por Giotto por lo menos. Aprovechando que Alaude tiene asuntos en la CEDEF que le mantienen ocupado.

—Si Alaude se entera nos morderá a todos hasta la muerte —dijo Lampo, nervioso.

—Para cuando se entere, diremos que fue un encuentro casual… —Daemon comentó—, G ya lo ha visto, puede ir a visitarlo este fin de semana y podremos arreglar algo.

—Sé que los fines de semana cierra temprano su cafetería —dijo G—, suele ir al parque con su hijo.

—Haremos que Giotto vaya también —agregó el guardián de la lluvia—, Alaude no sospechará que fue arreglado porque no será en la cafetería, y el parque no está cerca de ahí.

—Ya puedo sentir el enojo de Alaude —Lampo estaba muy nervioso—. Es una mala idea, mala. No quiero que me muerda hasta la muerte. No cuenten conmigo.

—Eres un cobarde… —bufó G.

—¡Cállate tú, rosadito!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso?! ¡Y mi cabello es rojo! ¡rojo! ¡O es que eres tan tonto como para no saber la diferencia!

—¡Lampo Sama va a darte una lección!

—maa, maa… —intervino Ugetsu—, tranquilícense. No se maten en la mesa.

—La hora de los alimentos es sagrada… —agregó Knuckle—. Por favor tranquilos.

Giotto en su oficina intentaba no quedarse dormido, G era un malvado, no le dejaba salir hasta terminar con toda la pila de papeles en la mesa. De pronto, su intuición actuó y se estremeció un poco, algo le decía que muy pronto pasaría algo que cambiaría su vida.

•

Y el ansiado fin de semana llegó, claro que no es que Harry lo supiera, o Alaude… o Giotto. Era sólo una pequeña conspiración de los guardianes para darle un poco de tranquilidad a su jefe. Así que esa tarde a medio día, comenzaron con su plan.

—Giotto… —llamó G entrando a su oficina—. ¿Terminaste con los papeles?

—Claro que sí —Giotto le miró resentido—, no me dejaste descansar hasta terminar.

—Bueno, pues ahora puedes hacerlo —G se recargó en el escritorio de su cielo.

—¿En serio? —Giotto arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué mosca te picó? Nunca me dejas salir sin motivo.

—Bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado, me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con mi mejor amigo —G le sonrió—. Es un buen día y ya que los demás andan en ocupados, y somos los únicos aquí, deberíamos ir al parque.

—¿Al parque?

—Sí, al parque.

—¿Y por qué al parque?

—Me gustan los parques.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Giotto entrecerró sus ojos. Su intuición le decía que algo pasaba.

—Desde hace mucho. Deja de preguntar y vamos —G lo agarró del cuello y se lo llevó arrastrando.

—¡G, deja de arrastrarme, me estás ahogando! —Giotto se quejó, pero su guardián hizo caso omiso a los _lloriqueos_ de su jefe.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería Harry iba saliendo con Teddy en sus brazos; este iba muy entretenido con un pequeño pajarito amarillo de peluche que Alaude le había regalado. Era un día soleado y no hacía tanto calor; era agradable. Desde que Alaude le dijo que estaría ocupado con algunas cosas, él decidió ir al parque con su hijo como todos los fines de semana, a Teddy le encantaba el parque, así que su _mamá_ decidió llevar algo de comida para ellos y pasar un buen rato los dos. Al llegar ocupó una de las mesas que siempre estaban ahí para la gente, dejó la comida que había traído mientras Teddy se entretenía sentado en el suelo jugando con su peluche sobre una manta.

Harry se agachó para cargar a Teddy y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba convenientemente sobre ellos, justo al lado de la mesa. Harry sentó al bebé en sus piernas pero luego se detuvo, no sabía si era su paranoia pero se sentía observado. Por si acaso, lanzó un hechizo sin varita que era una alerta para malas intenciones. Hechizo creado por Hermione.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Daemon, mirando desde el otro lado del parque, ocultándose a él y a sus acompañantes bajo sus ilusiones.

—Lo es —contestó Knuckle—. Es el dueño de la cafetería.

—Me agrada —rió Daemon—. Se dio cuenta…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ugetsu.

—De que alguien le observa —Daemon sonrió mientras miraba al joven de ojos verdes—. Está alerta, aunque no sabe quién le observa.

—Quiero irme… —Lampo comentó, nervioso. Daemon le había arrastrado junto con ellos—. Esto saldrá muy mal, muy mal, Alaude nos matará…

—Tranquilízate, Lampo —animó Ugetsu—. Alaude no aparecerá hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. La CEDEF le mantiene ocupado.

—Ahí vienen… —Daemon miró Giotto acercarse caminando—. Debo admitir que esto es divertido, quiero ver la reacción de Giotto.

A pesar de que su intuición le dijo que G estaba tramando algo, por otro lado no se preocupó demasiado; era un buen día y Giotto se alegraba de estar fuera de esa oficina infernal, lejos de esa tortura llamada papeleo. Miró al cielo mientras caminaba y respiró profundamente, el parque estaba frente a ellos y notó que había muchas familias con niños pequeños jugando. Giotto sonrió ante la vista, esto era lo que él quería proteger. Casi en el centro del parque, había un gran árbol de roble muy alto y verde, Giotto inmediatamente lo comparó con el color de ojos de cierto joven, no… los ojos de él eran más brillantes, más vivos. G, mientras tanto miró de reojo a su amigo y fijó su mirada en el árbol, luego sonrió, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Es extraño… —dijo de pronto Giotto—… mi intuición me está gritando de que debo caminar hacia allá.

G observó el lugar al que se refirió y enseguida notó al joven sentado bajo el frondoso árbol y a un pequeño bebé que reía. G sonrió de nuevo, al parecer la híper intuición de Giotto también quería perseguir a Harry. El guardián de la tormenta se quedó parado y notó que Giotto tenía su mirada puesta en la persona que estaba sentada bajo el árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia él, G sólo se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta los demás que observaban la escena.

Giotto lo notó, era difícil no hacerlo. Esos ojos fueron lo primero que notó desde la distancia, sus piernas no le obedecían, él quería irse pero al parecer su cuerpo decidió llevarlo hasta allá, se detuvo de pronto ante él, que subió la vista y le miró. Era extraño, su híper intuición estaba como loca, ansiosa y no sabía por qué, era una sensación muy rara, pero placentera.

—…Se ve más feliz… —la voz de Harry le sacó de su ensoñación. Giotto miró a Harry, que le sonreía. Quería grabar esa sonrisa en su mente—. Me alegro. Aquél día en la cafetería parecía una persona totalmente diferente, extraño… desconocido.

 _¿Desconocido?..._

—¿Desconocido? —susurró Giotto, sin dejar de estudiar las facciones del joven delante de él.

—¿Quiere sentarse con nosotros? —Harry le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Me agradaría su compañía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con desconocido? —Giotto se sentó en el suelo frente a él, no podía ni aunque quisiera, apartar su mirada. Tenía una sensación de Déjà vu muy extraña. Como si ya hubiera vivido esto.

—Ese día en la cafetería, sentí algo extraño… —respondió Harry mirándolo intensamente—, yo sentía, sabía que ése que dejaba ver al mundo no era usted. Sentí que miraba a un desconocido, fue extraño… éste que veo ahora frente a mí, me hace sentir… nostalgia, este es el verdadero usted. Me hace pensar, porque no lo conozco como para asegurarlo.

—Creí que era el único… —contestó el rubio—… hay algo, que me hace sentir que te conozco. ¿Te había visto antes en algún lado?

—No… —dijo él—… Viví en Inglaterra toda mi vida antes de mudarme aquí.

—Creo que ese día en la cafetería no empecé bien… —Giotto le sonrió suavemente y le ofreció su mano—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Giotto di Vongola.

—Encantado, Giotto… —Harry sonrió—. Harrison Potter.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, las llamas de Giotto y su híper intuición _ronronearon_ con placer. G y los demás guardianes miraron atónitos lo que ocurría. Jamás había pasado algo así, no desde… ella.

Giotto estaba en shock, habían armonizado. Pero no era una armonización cualquiera, era una armonización de almas, y lo sabía porque Giotto y Fiorella pasaron por lo mismo cuando se conocieron, y cuando ella murió esa _unión_ que sintió en sus llamas se desvaneció y ahora, volvía a resurgir, no como uno nuevo… sino como _la misma armonización que había tenido con ella._ Era…

Exactamente la misma.

Las llamas de Fiorella.

Harry miró sus manos, había un semblante extraño en su mirada. Esta sensación, era como si ya la hubiera tenido antes. Un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente:

 _—_ _A veces eres un desconocido, Giotto… —dijo la voz de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Ella rió—. En el campo de batalla eres diferente._

 _—_ _Me llamaste desconocido la primera vez que nos presentaron, Fiorella —Giotto sonrió—. Recuerdo que me diste una bofetada cuando intenté pedirte un baile._

 _—_ _Sí bueno, no puedes culparme… —ella se sonrojó—. Toda mi vida me tuvieron dentro de una caja de cristal por mis llamas raras y mi reacción ese día fue gritarte ¡desconocido! Y alejarme._

 _—_ _Jajajaja —él rió, acercándose a ella Estaban en el patio de la mansión Vongola. Él la abrazó—. Pero gracias a esa bofetada, nuestras llamas armonizaron… así supe que eras mía. Y dime… ¿Ahora sigo siendo un desconocido?_

 _—_ _Eres mi lindo desconocido… —ella le sonrió y le besó dulcemente—. Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, Giotto._

 _—_ _Y lo estaremos… —Giotto le correspondió—. Mañana serás mi esposa. Mi pequeña flor._

Harry subió su mirada a Giotto, todavía estaba en shock. Había algo en su mente, algo… que quería salir.

—…Desconocido… —susurró para él mismo. Giotto le miró, había escuchado esa palabra.

…No era posible…

—Te dije… —Harry tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, Giotto observó que sus ojos estaban desenfocados—… _Que siempre volvería a ti, desconocido_.

—…¿F…Fiorella?… —Giotto en un desespero le tomó del rostro y le hizo mirarle—. ¿Fiorella?... ¿Harry?

—¿Eh? —Harry parpadeó, regresando en sí. ¿Se durmió o algo así?—. Lo siento, creo que… me dormí, discúlpame Giotto.

—…¿re…recuerdas… algo? —la mirada de Giotto mostraba desesperación, pero Harry no supo por qué.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó confundido.

—…Nada… olvídalo… —Giotto le sonrió suavemente, pero era una sonrisa diferente, Harry notó que estaba llena de cariño y de un sentimiento que le hizo doler el corazón, tenía nostalgia pero no sabía por qué—. Me gustaría, si no te molesta… conocerte más… Harry.

Giotto miró al joven de ojos verdes. Era suyo, de eso no había duda… Era la misma sensación, tenía que saber más. Sus llamas estaban ansiosas por tocar a Harry, Giotto mismo anhelaba abrazarlo y saber cuál era su aroma, quería llegar a él, quería… lo quería, lo ansiaba.

…Era ella.

•

Esa tarde Giotto y G llegaron a la mansión, con los demás tras ellos. Primo se paró en medio de la sala y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared ante lo que acababa de descubrir, G le miraba preocupado.

—Giotto… —llamó él—… ¿Armonizaron?

—G…. —Giotto le miró y G se sorprendió al ver que habían lágrimas en sus ojos—. No fue una armonización nueva, reparó la que ya estaba…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó

—Él tiene… las llamas de Fiorella. Mi unión con ella, que ya había desaparecido, volvió… lo sentí, mi intuición me gritó, que él… era…. Ella.

—…Eso… no es posible —G le miró sorprendido

—G, sé que lo viste… —Giotto le agarró de los hombros—… Me llamó exactamente como ella solía llamarme.

—Las reencarnaciones entre los usuarios de las llamas no son extrañas, sí suceden… —intervino Daemon frunciendo el ceño—. Y el aura que dio ese niño, era lo mismo que sentía cuando Fiorella estaba cerca. Sus llamas eran blancas, y se sentían muy puras. Las de Harry también se sintieron como ella, se sintió la misma firma de Fiorella en él.

Y ahora con eso, Giotto intentaría aún más que nunca acercarse a Harry. No iba a darse por vencido, esta vez él iba a protegerlo con su vida.

•

Esa noche Harry no podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en esa tarde, esa sensación, su magia había estado muy… hiperactiva, casi no pudo controlarlo. Y luego Giotto, algo lo llamaba a él, Harry sabía que no había estado imaginando cosas, los ojos de Giotto se habían vuelto naranjas, como un fuego interno dentro de él que le llamaba. Harry se movió de lado en la cama y sin controlarlo se abrazó intensamente a la almohada, de pronto se sintió solo, miró el espacio vacío de su cama y supo que había algo mal con esa imagen, porque algo faltaba, alguien. Poco a poco cerró los ojos evocando de nuevo esos ojos naranja intensos, se quedó dormido rápidamente .

 _Harry se encontró en un espacio en blanco, parecido a King's Cross el día en que Voldemort le había disparado la maldición asesina, pero esta vez vio en el fondo un banco largo y había una persona durmiendo en ella, era una mujer. Tenía los cabellos castaños y tez pálida, sus manos estaban unidas entre sí en su torso pero había llamas blancas bailando lentamente sobre ellas, se acercó un poco más a ella pero ella no despertó. Los ojos de Harry se sintieron atraídos al collar en el cuello de la mujer, era una fina cadena de plata y tenía un dije formando un símbolo que estaba seguro era japonés._

 _—_ _Significa "Cielo" —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry volteó y de nuevo vio a la muerte._

 _—_ _Creí que no te volvería ver hasta que muriera ¿estoy muerto acaso?_

 _—_ _No —respondió la muerte—, no pude evitarlo, sigues siendo mi favorito, solo vine a decirte unas cuantas cosas que quizá debí decirte antes._

 _—_ _¿Quién es ella? —le preguntó—. Siento que la conozco…_

 _—_ _Eso es porque lo haces. Ambos se conocen muy bien._

 _—_ _No entiendo…_

 _—_ _Ella eras tú en un tiempo pasado, el tiempo en el que estás ahora, ella es Fiorella Cervo —la muerte le sonrió—, Fue la prometida de Giotto Vongola._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —Harry miró a la muerte sin creerlo—, pero… ¿por qué aparece ahora?_

 _—_ _Todo este tiempo ha estado dormida, pero ahora es necesario que aceptes esa parte de ti que ya fue… —la muerte se acercó a ella y le quitó el collar del cuello y se lo entregó a Harry—. Creo que esto es tuyo._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasará con ella?_

 _—_ _Toca sus manos y lo verás —Harry se acercó, vacilante y extendió su mano hasta ese fuego blanco que veía danzar lentamente, cuando al fin la tocó, todo el cuerpo de ella se volvieron llamas y desaparecieron como si nunca hubiera estado ahí._

 _—_ _¿Qué…pasó? —Harry se tocó el pecho, había algo cálido dentro de su corazón, se sentía… completo._

 _—_ _Ella era parte de tu alma. Se separó de ti cuando Voldemort te atacó esa noche. Ella era tu magia. Por eso te costaba hacer los hechizos al principio. Siempre estuvo ahí, durmiendo siendo consciente de todo sin poder despertar, sólo era consciente cuando Giotto se acercó a ti en el parque, sé que lo sentiste. Quiero que sepas algo, Harry._

 _Harry le miró sin poder evitar llorar, se sentía completo finalmente._

 _—_ _No fue casualidad que vinieras aquí —le dijo—. Este era tu destino._

Despertó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama. Volteó a mirar su reloj y vio que eran las 5:00 am, se preguntó sobre ese sueño y lo que significaba. Miró sus manos, no había fuego, ni nada. No había sido real… no podía. Harry se paró al baño y se humedeció el rostro, pero cuando se miró al espejo vio algo diferente… el collar de su sueño estaba puesto alrededor de su cuello, tocó vacilantemente ese símbolo y lo sintió.

Giotto.

Los recuerdos de Fiorella, o su yo anterior, le vinieron a la mente. Y entonces recordó todo sobre las llamas y también recordó quién la había asesinado. Harry se aferró más al collar de plata, porque sabía que esas personas sabían que había reencarnado… ellos querían sus llamas, ellos querían su magia.

Estraneo.

Y el que los estaba guiando hacia él, era alguien del mundo mágico.

 **•**

 **•**

 ** **•****

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo les daré pistas ;) a ver si pueden adivinar quién es la persona a la que se refiere Harry.

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Mare

**¡Hello!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, me esforcé mucho en este porque no soy buena planeando y escribiendo batallas :'v este fanfic ya casi va a la etapa final, pero todavía vienen cosas interesantes. Para todos aquellos que esperan un poco de romance entre giotto y harry, no desesperen que vendrá muy pronto :3**

 **Calculo que me faltan como uno capítulos para finalizar.**

 **Espero que les guste. Sin más por el momento**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **Capítulo 5:** Mare

•

•

—¿Todo está preparado?

—Todo listo. Estamos esperando a que terminen de ajustar la máquina —el hombre miró a su jefe—. ¿Cómo procedemos, mi señor?

—Un grupo irá a la mansión Vongola —dijo él, mientras se ajustaba la corbata frente a un espejo—, el primer grupo tiene que concentrarse en distraerlos, el segundo grupo armado irá a calle principal y asegurará toda la avenida, si tienen que dispararle a los transeúntes háganlo. No quiero ningún testigo.

—¿Qué hará el tercer grupo? —preguntó.

—Tú dirigirás el tercer grupo —sonrió de lado, mientras se giraba a mirar a su subordinado—. Quiero ver la reacción de su cara. Pronto se revelarán muchas cosas. Esta vez haremos las cosas bien.

Cuando el líder se quedó solo en la habitación, se giró y miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo, gracias a la nueva capacidad que había adquirido en su última vida, había podido mantener su juventud y esa nueva capacidad había sido una gran ayuda para viajar entre dimensiones, sobre todo… gracias al anillo mare del cielo que le había robado al titular original en otra dimensión. Él sabía perfectamente de que su objetivo no ha podido acceder completamente a todos sus poderes con relación a sus llamas, y gracias a la magia que él mismo poseía podría engañar fácilmente a cualquier híper intuición. Al engañar a su híper intuición, será fácil acercarse a él, será fácil que confiara en él, sobre todo debido a quién aparentaba ser en realidad.

El ruido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando volteó supo que era hora de comenzar. Salió de la habitación sabiendo lo que le depararía el futuro, ya lo había visto y sabía cuál era el resultado, tenía plena confianza en que sus planes saldrían bien.

Estaba destinado a ganar esta vez.

•

Giotto se estremeció. Algo le había estado molestando desde hace horas, pero no podía decir exactamente qué, su híper intuición no actuaba, era otra cosa lo que sentía pero no sabía lo que lo provocaba, era como si estuviera siendo advertido por algo. Intentó tranquilizarse, se sentía nervioso; como un hueco en el estómago que no le dejaba descansar, sus manos estaban frías y estaba comenzando a incomodarle la sensación. Sentía miedo. Intentó distraer su mente firmando los papeles que G le había dejado en su escritorio y se mantuvo así por veinte minutos y cuando al fin parecía que esa sensación se alejaba de su mente, comenzó a oír disparos afuera. Giotto se levantó de la silla, alarmado y salió casi volando al pasillo principal de la casa, todos sus guardianes estaban ahí y parecían preocupados.

—¡¿Quién nos ataca?! —gritó alarmado, Lampo.

—…No sé quién es… —dijo Knuckle mirando por la ventana, todas sus fuerzas estaban siendo asesinadas.

—Alaude, llama a las fuerzas militares… —ordenó Giotto—. Tenemos que encargarnos de esto.

Los Vongola se prepararon. Giotto tenía de vuelta esa sensación angustiante, pero mucho más fuerte y estaba distrayéndole. Tenía que concentrarse.

Entonces Vongola Primo y sus guardianes, salieron a la batalla.

•

En la calle principal del pueblo, la gente caminaba y hacía su vida como normalmente lo hacía, no imaginaban que eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Un hombre que siempre iba a la cafetería Felix Felicis, iba saliendo mientras comía una bolsa de pastelitos que recién había comprado antes, volteó curioso cuando un ruido de botas corriendo por las calles le distrajo y vio a un enorme grupo de hombres con máscaras blancas y con un símbolo extraño grabado en el traje, antes de que pudiera si quiera decir una palabra, cayó muerto cuando una bala le atravesó el cráneo de lado a lado. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida, se oían disparos por todo el lugar. Aquellos hombres en traje trían consigo armas de alto calibre, la gente fue cayendo muerta, parecía una masacre. Muchas tiendas circundantes a la cafetería cerraron sus puertas, otros tuvieron suerte de esconderse ya que esos hombres no tenían piedad, ni siquiera con los niños.

Cuando Harry oyó el primer disparo, salió asustado para ver lo que ocurría y entonces supo que venían por él, a su alrededor la gente intentó esconderse bajo las mesas y Harry cerró las puertas inmediatamente colocando un hechizo de protección, se alejó rápidamente y se colocó contra la pared, a lado de la puerta que daba a su departamento, intentando proteger a Teddy que dormía arriba. Entonces observó a un hombre con máscara blanca acercarse caminando tranquilamente a la puerta que estaba cerrada, se paró ahí a mitad de la calle, mirándolo directamente; Harry sintió escalofríos, ese hombre sólo se quedó parado ahí y entonces le observó meter la mano a su bolsillo, extrayendo un objeto que primero no reconoció debido a que aquél hombre lo sostenía dentro de su puño, pero cuando Harry vio lo que era, toda la sangre se le drenó de la cara, totalmente aterrorizado, era una granada de mano, pero tenía llamas de la tormenta; enseguida pensó en lo que eso significaba…

 _Desintegración._

Las llamas de la tormenta tenían la capacidad de desintegración, era capaz de descomponer y romper cualquier cosa que toque, incluyendo otras Llamas y estaba seguro de que su magia también. Harry sabía que su hechizo sería desintegrado, cuando se creó el hechizo para protegerlo de las balas, aún no sabía sobre la existencia de las llamas. Harry se quedó paralizado, ese hombre le aterrorizaba y no sabía por qué, entonces pareció todo moverse en cámara lenta cuando aquél hombre de máscara arrojó hacia la puerta aquella granada, y cuando tocó el suelo, explotó.

Harry se cayó de bruces al suelo debido a la explosión, la gente que había estado escondida dentro había muerto instantáneamente, la explosión le dejó aturdido y estaba seguro de que sangraba de la cabeza con el golpe que se había dado contra la pared, lejanamente oyó llorar a Teddy, se paró y corrió escaleras arriba por su hijo, con aquél hombre detrás de él caminando tranquilamente como si nada le preocupara, escuchó varios pasos detrás de él, cuando llegó a su departamento se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Teddy y cerró la puerta. Lanzó un escudo de protección alrededor de la puerta.

— _Protego maxima fianto duri repello inimicum…_ —Harry sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía si su hechizo funcionaría, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre se acercara, de pronto tuvo un Déjà vu, recordando a su madre hacer lo mismo por él aquella noche cuando Voldemort la asesinó.

Harry se quedó mirando, cuando vio por las esquinas de la puerta varias llamas de la tormenta intentando derribarla, luego todo ruido cesó de pronto, el silencio se prolongó diez minutos. Entonces escuchó una voz.

—¡Harry!

Esa voz…

—¡Harry! —gritó la voz—. ¡Harry no te preocupes! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!

—…. ¿Ce…Cedric? —murmuró aterrorizado, su híper intuición no actuó. Sin evitarlo, se paró hasta quedar a milímetros de la puerta—… Cedric… ¿eres tú?

No muchos lo sabían, pero Harry y Cedric habían sido pareja varios meses hasta el día en que murió.

No… ese no era Cedric…

—No…Tú… tú no eres Cedric… —susurró llorando—. Cedric está muerto…

—¡Harry! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Soy yo, Harry! ¡Reencarné en este tiempo, recuerdo todo!...

Harry titubeó y puso su mano en la manija de la puerta.

—¡HARRY NO ABRAS LA PUERTA! —gritó Tonks desesperada desde su retrato—. ¡ESE NO ES CEDRIC! ¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA!

—…Soy yo, Harry… —susurró esa voz—… Si no me crees, te diré algo que sólo tú y yo sabemos…

Harry observó la puerta, su intuición no le dijo nada.

—…Antes de la tercera tarea, durante el torneo de los tres magos… te regalé un medallón que había sido de mi abuelo. Grabé la inscripción "Te amo" en el reverso para ti. Tú me contestaste, que no tenías nada para mí y te dije que no importaba, que yo quería dártelo como muestra de lo que sentía…

Harry comenzó a llorar.

—¡HARRY! —esta vez gritó James desde el retrato—. ¡ESE NO ES CEDRIC! ¡NO VAYAS ABRIR LA PUERTA!

Pero Harry no los escuchaba. Desde esa noche en la que él murió, la culpa le había estado carcomiendo por dentro y siempre deseó volver a verlo para pedirle perdón. Miró la puerta cerrada, brillando por el hechizo de protección que había puesto, su híper intuición no decía nada, eso quería decir que estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Y entonces quitó el hechizo y abrió la puerta.

Y lo vio. Ahí estaba él. De verdad era Cedric, Harry le miró y Cedric le sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre. Entonces la sonrisa de Harry cayó cuando se dio cuenta del escudo grabado en el traje que portaba Cedric; cuando le volvió a mirar a la cara, los ojos que habían sido castaños, se volvieron rojo sangre y Cedric le sonrió de lado, entonces Harry lo supo…

Antes de que Harry pudiera correr hacia Teddy, él le atrapó del brazo y apretó su cuello intentando asfixiarlo, Harry se zafó de su agarre al golpearlo en el estómago con el codo y corrió pero fue derribado por la espalda con un hechizo. Entonces al voltear observó a varios hombres caminar hacia él y hacia la cuna de Teddy, quien seguía llorando y llamándolo incesantemente.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry, pero fue levantado a la fuerza por aquél hombre—. ¡Es sólo un bebé, por dios!

Y entonces uno de los elfos domésticos de Harry apareció frente a la cuna, intentando proteger al bebé. Harry le miró y gritó.

—¡MIPPY! —gritó él al ver que la elfina había creado un escudo alrededor de la cuna—, ¡MIPPY LLÉVATE A TEDDY! ¡LLÉVALO CON MI PAPÁ!

Y entonces sintió un dolor en la parte de la espalda, le habían inyectado un somnífero. Lo último que vio antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, fue a Mippy desapareciendo junto con Teddy en una pequeña explosión.

—… Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, Potter… — _Cedric_ le dijo mientras poco a poco observaba como Harry caía dormido—. Esta vez… no hay Horrocrux que puedas destruir, ni otro Dumbledore que pueda ayudarte…

—…Voldemort… —fue lo último que dijo Harry al mirar esos ojos rojos y caer en un vacío de oscuridad.

Luego todo se apagó.

•

 _Cinco minutos antes de la explosión en el café. Mansión Vongola._

—¡Esto no me está gustando! —gritó G mientras usaba su arma contra uno de los enemigos—. ¡Estos tipos más bien parecen un cebo!

—¡Están distrayéndonos! —confirmó Daemon, mientras usaba sus ilusiones.

El enemigo iba cayendo poco a poco. Giotto tenía esa sensación de nuevo, sentía miedo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no parecía de él. Entonces así como vino el ataque, cesó. Observaron como de pronto alguien ordenó retirada antes de usar una bomba de gas para que pudieran irse del lugar. Los Vongola no pudieron ver nada por un segundo, cuando todo se disipó, solo quedaban algunos cadáveres en el lugar, entonces hubo una explosión a lo lejos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —gritó Lampo

—…Esa explosión viene de la calle principal… —dijo Ugetsu.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer su camino hacia el lugar de la explosión. Un ruido les alertó desde atrás.

—¡Maestro Alaude! —una extraña criatura había aparecido ante ellos, junto con un bebé que lloraba.

—¡TEDDY! —Alaude se precipitó hasta el bebé y lo cargó. Giotto sintió ese hueco en el estómago de nuevo, ese era el hijo de Harry—. ¡Mippy! ¡¿Dónde está Harry?!

—¡Maestro Alaude! —gritó la elfina, llorando—. ¡Hubo un ataque en la ciudad! ¡un grupo de hombres hizo explotar el café! ¡se llevaron al maestro Harry! ¡el maestro Harry le pidió a Mippy que pusiera a salvo al joven Teddy!

—¡¿Quién?! —preguntó alarmado, Alaude—. ¡¿Quién se lo llevó?!

—¡Mippy no sabe! —lloró. Los guardianes miraban todo sorprendidos. El más afectado era Giotto—. ¡Traían mascaras blancas y trajes negros! ¡Comenzaron a matar a la gente! ¡Mippy intentó ayudar al Maestro Harry, pero él le pidió a Mippy que trajera a Teddy con el Maestro Alaude!

—¡Alaude! —gritó Giotto, desesperado—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Alaude lanzó un pequeño hechizo de sueño a Teddy, que estaba asustado y no dejaba de llamar a Harry. Cuando se quedó dormido, se giró a los demás. Al parecer necesitaba hablarles con la verdad, necesitaría su ayuda para salvar a su hijo.

—Tengo que hablarles de algo… —dijo Alaude—. Mippy, quiero que vayas a mi habitación, en el pasillo de la izquierda subiendo las escaleras, la tercera puerta. Hay un pensadero ahí, quiero ver los recuerdos del ataque.

Mippy desapareció rápidamente.

—Antes de hablar, necesito que sepan que esto no puede salir de Vongola—dijo Alaude—. Esto que les diré requerirá toda nuestra concentración. Les revelaré un secreto que la familia Hibari ha guardado durante generaciones, estaré rompiendo una ley por decírselos, pero necesito su ayuda para salvar a mi hijo.

•

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía los ojos pesados y tenía algo de náuseas. Despertó poco a poco y enseguida supo que ya no estaba en su casa, estaba en una celda con paredes blancas, no tenía ventanas y había un vidrio muy grueso e irrompible que lo detenía dentro. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de la escena frente a él, escuchaba gritos desgarradores a lo lejos, en algún lugar del edificio, y lo que le estrujó el corazón fue que eran gritos de niños, niños pequeños. Harry intentó pararse del suelo, pero al intentarlo cayó de golpe, sus piernas se sentían débiles, debieron haberlo drogado con algo, porque su magia tampoco funcionaba bien. Estaba asustado, estaba aterrado, no sabía cómo era que había llegado a esta situación, se sintió idiota, se sintió inútil por haber caído en una trampa como esa, por haber puesto en peligro a Teddy, al parecer siempre cometería errores como estos.

—…Veo que ya despertaste… —una voz hizo eco en la habitación donde se encontraba. Harry siguió el sonido de la voz, vio la figura conocida de Cedric entre la oscuridad, y cuando la luz se encendió, se cubrió los ojos ante la intensidad de la misma—. Qué curioso, tal parece que estaremos destinados a enfrentarnos una y otra vez. Sólo que esta vez, la balanza está a mi favor.

—…¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo de Cedric? —exigió Harry. Sus ojos verdes brillaban ante la intensidad del enojo que fluía dentro de él—. ¿Estás bajo una poción? Ese cuerpo no es tuyo

—Te equivocas en asumir que no es mío —sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba al vidrio de la celda—. Cedric Diggory murió aquella noche durante la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, pero aquella misma noche mandé a que robaran el cadáver que ya había sido enterrado en el cementerio, mantuve el cuerpo bajo un hechizo de estasis que le impidió descomponerse como normalmente lo haría y lo mantuve así hasta el día de la batalla de Hogwarts.

—…¿Cómo…? —Harry le miró desde el suelo, estaba mareado—… Ese cuerpo… no es tuyo…

—¿Sabes lo que es nigromancia? —dijo él—. Cuando morí en la batalla de Hogwarts, todas las piezas de mi alma se juntaron, no se puede matar al alma a pesar de estar dividida. Usando nigromancia logré profanar mi espíritu al colocarlo en un recipiente que no me correspondía. Tardé meses para que mi alma pudiera anclarse correctamente al cuerpo nuevo, usando varios hechizos que me mantuvieron bajo estasis hasta que todo el procedimiento terminara. En el séptimo mes después de anclarme al cuerpo nuevo, logré que me respondiera correctamente, el cuerpo ya era mío. Básicamente yo era Cedric. Lo único malo que salió de todo esto fue algunos recuerdos que no son totalmente míos, pero nada que no pueda controlar.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Harry mirando el rostro de Cedric…no… Voldemort.

—Cuando este cuerpo me respondió correctamente, tuve acceso a ciertas memorias antiguas de Cedric —Voldemort se recargó en el vidrio, mirando fijamente a Harry con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Tom Riddle—. Sobre todo, tuve acceso a algo que en ese momento no pude saber qué era, pero cuando investigué sobre toda la rama de la familia Diggory hasta sus principios, me enteré de las llamas de la última voluntad.

Harry le miró, sin saber cómo responder, ese rostro le engañaba, pero ese no era el Cedric que conoció, este era Voldemort.

—Al parecer la familia Diggory en los principios no eran llamados así; los fundadores de la familia eran italianos, Emmeric y Glyn Gesso, ellos formaron una familia de la mafia un poco después que Vongola, Emmeric y Glyn tuvieron dos hijos, uno de ellos no tenía acceso a las llamas, lo sacaron de la familia y lo mandaron a Inglaterra bajo el nombre de Gabin Diggory, lo que los Gesso no sabían, era que por algún motivo, las llamas de Gabin cambiaron de forma y se volvieron magia. Entonces Gabin se casó con una bruja sangrepura británica y tuvieron más hijos, uno de ellos fue ministro de magia; Eldritch Diggory, su hijo era Amos Diggory y de ahí vino, Cedric Diggory. Investigué mucho sobre los Gesso en Italia y me enteré de varias cosas interesantes, como los Arcobaleno, el Tri-Ni-Set, los anillos Vongola y Mare… ahí comenzaba mi plan.

Harry le miraba aturdido ante todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Había un Gesso vivo en nuestro tiempo; Byakuran Gesso, en ese momento era poseedor el anillo que yo quería, pero no podía arriesgarme a enfrentarme directamente a él porque mi magia no terminaba de estabilizarse junto con mis llamas. Entonces le pedí a un espía en el departamento de misterios que modificara un giratiempo, yo le agregué unos toques con nigromancia y ese objeto me permitió poder viajar entre dimensiones, pasados y futuros, yo sabía del Velo como puerta a otra dimensión, pero no podía arriesgarme a fallar al ser juzgado y morir en el intento, así que mi opción más confiable fue el giratiempo modificado, pero ese giratiempo tenía un efecto secundario, absorbía mi magia para poder activarse y yo claramente estaba en desventaja, así que tuve que buscar la inmortalidad, pero esta vez los Horrocrux estaban descartados…esta vez usé mi primer viaje con el giratiempo para viajar a un pasado paralelo al nuestro, uno que claramente era más débil en comparación de los demás. Asesiné en ese tiempo paralelo, a la líder de la familia original que era poseedora de los anillos mare; Luce de los Giglio Nero. Con ese anillo en mi poder, algo en mí despertó, entonces tuve acceso a otra capacidad, empecé a ver el futuro… —Voldemort sonrió ante el rostro de miedo que mostraba Harry.

—…. —Harry le miraba atemorizado, no podía decir nada ¿Hasta dónde había llegado Voldemort?

—Y usando esa capacidad, busqué en ese tiempo las reliquias de la muerte… —Harry jadeó al comprender la situación—… fue beneficioso para mí el usar la ventaja de ver el futuro, porque sabía cómo proceder ante lo que vendría, entonces, asesiné a los tres poseedores que tenían las reliquias en ese momento —Voldemort sonrió—, Charlus Potter, Marvolo Gaunt y Albus Dumbledore. Ahí gané mi inmortalidad de nuevo, ahora como el maestro de la muerte.

•

La sala se mantuvo en silencio. Aturdidos ante lo que Alaude acababa de revelarles. Era imposible imaginar que otro mundo existiera; uno con magia, y que Harry había venido de otro futuro alterno al suyo era simplemente increíble. Alaude les había mostrado un poco de esa magia y también les había contado la historia de Harry Potter; El Niño Que Vivió, sobre Voldemort, sobre la profecía y la guerra mágica en el futuro de su línea de tiempo. Les habló sobre el elfo doméstico que había aparecido, aunque no les habló de todo debido al tiempo en contra que tenían. Entonces vieron entrar a Mippy con el pensadero flotando delante de ella. Alaude se paró del lugar en dónde estaba sentado, en sus brazos traía a Teddy, conjuró una cuna para él y lo puso dentro.

—Por favor, llévate a Teddy a mi habitación —dijo Alaude a la elfina—, hay escudos de protección que acabo de poner en toda la mansión, cuídalo mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

—Por supuesto Maestro Alaude —la elfina despareció junto con la cuna en un poof.

Entonces luego vieron los recuerdos del ataque en el pensadero.

—Este es un pensadero —dijo Alaude—, es un objeto mágico que sirve para revisar los recuerdos, los magos los suelen utilizar para eso o despejar su mente, el recuerdo que se vacía es líquido, con esto podremos visualizar perfectamente lo que pasó en la cafetería. Así que les pediré que todos pongan su mano dentro del pensadero cuando les indique.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue la escena desde la perspectiva de la elfina.

 _Cuando se oyó el primer disparo, se vio a Harry salir asustado para ver lo que ocurría, la gente intentó esconderse bajo las mesas y Harry cerró las puertas inmediatamente colocando un hechizo de protección, se alejó rápidamente y se colocó contra la pared, la elfina supo que su maestro intentaba proteger al bebé. Entonces observó a un hombre con máscara blanca acercarse caminando tranquilamente a la puerta que estaba cerrada, se paró ahí a mitad de la calle, mirando directamente; Mippy sintió escalofríos, había algo mal con ese hombre, sólo se quedó parado ahí y entonces le observó meter la mano a su bolsillo, extrayendo un objeto que primero no reconoció debido a que aquél hombre lo sostenía dentro de su puño, pero cuando la elfina vio lo que era, no supo identificarlo, era redondo y grande, del tamaño de la mano y ardía con llamas rojas …_

 _Harry se quedó paralizado, entonces pareció todo moverse en cámara lenta cuando aquél hombre de máscara arrojó hacia la puerta aquella granada, y cuando tocó el suelo, explotó._

 _La elfina se protegió pero vio cómo el hechizo de su Maestro se volvía polvo, desintegrándose completamente._

 _Harry se cayó de bruces al suelo debido a la explosión, la gente que había estado escondida dentro había muerto instantáneamente, Harry sangraba de la cabeza con el golpe que se había dado contra la pared. Y ella luego lo vio pararse rápidamente para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones superiores._

Giotto miró la escena, aterrorizado; observó el semblante de Harry en el recuerdo y supo que en ese momento había tenido demasiado miedo. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, tenía que encontrarlo, la persona que se lo había llevado pagaría muy caro. Se giró a mirar a Alaude y le miró apretar fuertemente los puños. Se veía desgarrado.

 _La elfina se apareció frente a la cuna. Y lo primero que vio fue a su Maestro en el piso, sangrando de la espalda y la cabeza, le gritó que se llevara a Teddy y cuando ella volteó la mirada al hombre que sostenía al joven de ojos verdes, vio sus ojos rojos. Y entonces, lo último que ella vio antes de aparecerse junto con el bebé, fue a Harry siendo drogado con somníferos. E incluso entonces, escuchó las últimas palabras que fueron pronunciadas._

 _—…_ _Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, Potter… —Cedric le dijo mientras poco a poco observaba como Harry caía dormido—. Esta vez… no hay Horrocrux que puedas destruir, ni otro Dumbledore que pueda ayudarte…_

 _—…_ _Voldemort… —fue lo último que dijo Harry al mirar esos ojos rojos y caer en un vacío de oscuridad._

Giotto y los demás salieron del pensadero, aturdidos.

—…Alaude… —llamó Giotto angustiado, sosteniéndose de un escritorio—. Dijiste que este hombre, Voldemort… estaba muerto.

—…Eso me dijo Harry… —contestó preocupado—, al parecer no lo está y está dirigiendo a una familia de la mafia.

—Esos eran de Estraneo… —contestó Daemon, también preocupado—… reconocí el escudo en su traje.

—No entiendo… —comentó Ugetsu—… ellos hasta hace poco eran una familia de la mafia normal y ese que vimos liderando al grupo, no era el líder que nosotros hemos visto.

—No me importa quienes sean… —Giotto les miró furioso, sus ojos estaban naranja por su modo híper—. Sabemos dónde está su base, le hablaré a Cozart para que nos apoye, tendremos que prepararnos para ir hasta allá, si se atrevieron a ponerle una sola mano encima...los voy a matar.

•

Harry se había desmayado en un momento de la conversación. Le despertaron bruscamente cuando su celda fue abierta y dos hombres entraron para llevárselo a rastras a otra habitación. Harry no podía usar su magia, ni sus llamas, la droga que le habían inyectado le tenía demasiado aturdido y con la mente nublada, no podía concentrarse bien. Mientras le hacían caminar por un pasillo con los ojos vendados, pudo escuchar perfectamente gritos y llantos de niños pequeños y sonidos de aparatos extraños ¿Qué estaban haciendo estos tipos? Intentó escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a saber cómo salir de aquí. De pronto se detuvieron y escuchó una puerta abrirse, fue empujado bruscamente y recostado en una cama de metal muy fría, se escuchaban sonidos extraños a su alrededor, movimiento de cosas y sonidos metálicos. Tenía miedo ¿qué iban a hacerle?

Su miedo llegó a un punto más alto cuando sintió que lo amarraron a la cama con varios cinturones y además de eso le esposaron para evitar que escapara. Todo ruido cesó cuando escuchó el sonido de zapatos caminar tranquilamente hacia él y detenerse a su lado, la venda de sus ojos fue removida y pudo ver una luz muy blanca sobre él, parecía un hospital, también notó aquellos ojos rojos, a Voldemort en el cuerpo de Cedric. Esa sonrisa le aterraba.

—No te preocupes, pequeño… —la mano le acarició su rostro suavidad—… Hoy me servirás para cumplir mis propósitos, morirás para darme más poder a mí.

—…No… —rogó. Tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo—… por favor… ¿qué van a hacer?...

—Ya te maté, más de una vez… —susurró esa voz fría, era la misma voz de Tom Riddle a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Cedric—, he matado a todas tus versiones alternas en diferentes líneas de tiempo, y asesiné a tu encarnación en esta línea; Fiorella Cervo. Yo quería sus llamas… —sus manos le tocaban el rostro, Harry entró en pánico, no quería que le tocara—… pero cuando estaba absorbiéndolas, justo en esta misma cama en la que estás, su cuerpo se incendió en llamas blancas y desapareció… no había entendido lo que había pasado… hasta que comprendí al final. Tenía un hechizo de protección se sangre en ella, qué curioso como parece que se repite la historia…

—No… no por favor… —Harry comenzó a llorar.

—Entonces supe que esas llamas fueron a parar a ti, en nuestra línea de tiempo —él rió—…pero hoy se acaba todo eso… ya no hay hechizo de protección, ni más Lily, ni nadie que te proteja de mí, alégrate que verás a tu asquerosa madre sangre sucia… deberías agradecerme, tus llamas pasarán a servir a mi propósito… ya no me es suficiente con gobernar el mundo mágico, gracias al anillo mare, gracias a mi capacidad de ver el futuro, en otras líneas de tiempo alternas, yo gané. Y tú moriste.

Voldemort se separó de Harry y miró a los hombres que esperaban indicaciones.

—Prepárenlo para la extracción —ordenó y miró a Harry de nuevo—… es una lástima, habrías sido un gran amante…

Y entonces salió de la habitación.

•

Necesitaban moverse con sigilo para evitar alertar a estraneo, se habían dividido en grupos para poder abarcar más área y poder cubrir posibles salidas. Habían tenido que explicarle la situación a Cozart y Giotto le había dicho que el tema no podría salir de la familia Vongola y la familia Simon. Giotto confiaba mucho en Cozart, era su mejor amigo y debido a ello Alaude estuvo de acuerdo en haberlo llamado, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Cuando llegaron, Daemon usó sus ilusiones para poder entrar al terreno sin ser descubiertos. Giotto estaba en su modo híper, concentrado en su entorno.

—… Tengo confirmado que hay dos túneles bajo tierra —dijo Cozart a Giotto que estaban detrás de varios arbustos, observando y calculando su siguiente movimiento—. Usaré mis llamas de la tierra para hacer a un lado al que se interponga en tu camino. Tú ve a buscar al chico.

Giotto hizo una señal a todos sus guardianes y Cozart hizo lo mismo, enseguida comenzaron a moverse; Giotto entró por la puerta principal con ayuda de Cozart y su manipulación de gravedad, moviendo y eliminando a enemigos y balas que les disparaban. Más profundo dentro de la base, los miembros de la Familia Estraneo comenzaron a avisar del ataque.

—¡Mi Señor! —gritó la voz de un hombre, entrando a la sala donde se encontraba Harry, Voldemort volteó—. ¡Vongola nos está atacando!

—Vayan al frente —ordenó—. No los dejen entrar en esta planta por ningún motivo. Utilicen todos los recursos que sean necesarios. Nadie debe pasar hasta que yo termine de extraer las llamas.

Cuando todos salieron, Voldemort se quedó sólo en la habitación con Harry, que le miraba desde la camilla donde le habían amarrado; le habían estado inyectando varias drogas experimentales para hacer más manipulable su llama y poder extraerlo con seguridad; su magia no respondía y sus ojos se sentían pesados, debido a todo lo que le habían inyectado había comenzado a toser sangre y se dio cuenta débilmente de que su cicatriz en la frente le comenzaba a arder. Harry no lo podía ver, pero estaban comenzando a escaparse pequeñas flamas blancas de la marca de rayo en la frente que subía de intensidad conforme la fiebre que tenía le aumentaba en el cuerpo.

Voldemort se acercó a un apartado que estaba colocado a un lado de la pared, cerca de la camilla de metal en la que estaba Harry. Tomó dos cables largos con puntas de metal, una con punta de metal larga y otra con una pequeña punta parecida a un pequeño tornillo. Voldemort le miró sonriendo y enseguida apuñaló a Harry con el cable de punta larga justo en el estómago. Harry soltó un pequeño grito intentando contener el dolor, volvió a gritar más fuerte cuando el segundo cable fue enterrado en su sien izquierda.

—Creo… que esto dolerá un poco —se burló Voldemort. Tomó otros cables desde la punta de metal "conectándose él mismo" para recibir las llamas. Entonces, encendió la máquina.

Harry comenzó a sentir que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y de pronto sintió que se quemaba a tal grado que ya no pudo contener los gritos debido al dolor. Sus gritos aumentaron de intensidad, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a quemarse de adentro hacia afuera. Voldemort sonrió cuando observó que las llamas tan ansiadas comenzaban a salir hacia él, esas llamas que eran la base para crear otras llamas, "la llama clave".

Voldemort entonces comenzó a sentir que sus propias llamas aumentaban de poder, ya tenía siete llamas circulando dentro de su sistema, esta era la pieza clave de todas.

Harry no podía hacer nada, debido a las drogas que le habían puesto su magia no funcionaba. Estaba muriéndose. Si su cuerpo se quedaba sin llamas, tan sólo sería una cáscara vacía, esto era algo similar al beso del dementor, debido a que su propia llama estaba conectada a su alma.

Y justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de darse por vencido. La puerta blindada había explotado y se había derretido a causa de unas llamas del cielo.

Vongola Primo había llegado.

•

•

•

* * *

Bueno, me emocioné al escribir esto. Espero que les haya tomado por sorpresa ante esto jajaja :v

No tengo beta, así que tiendo a equivocarme mucho, si ven errorcillos por ahí me disculpan c:

Ya viene un poco de romance entre gioxharry, no se desanimen.

•

La siguiente actualización de fanfic que subiré será:

Ecos del pasado [gokuderaxharry]

¡bye bye!


	6. Nota: sí lo seguiré

No he actualizado desde... ¿Enero?

Les debo miles de millones de disculpas, creanme que yo me la paso a Diario en Fanfiction, leyendo y siguiendo fanfics y veo que ustedes siempre dejan favs a mis historias y le siguen, no he podido subir la actualización porque hay varias razones de peso:

El 5 de Julio de este año recién entré a trabajar por primera vez (Ya era hora) en el Ayuntamiento de mi Ciudad como Diseñadora Gráfica y soy la única en todo el edificio de tres plantas, así que es algo de carga de trabajo, y como trabajo en conjunto con la Presidenta tengo que ir a eventos (Gracias a dios por ahora no me ha tocado mucho mas que uno al que fui hace algunas semanas)

Me desvelé casi toda mi vida, a veces me dormía hasta las 5 am leyendo y no es broma a veces lograba quedarme despierta por ahí de la am así que ahora que tengo que dormir temprano, el horario le pesa a mi cuerpo :'v

Es mucho trabajo así que llego cansada y sin ganas de más, a veces incluso me dan trabajo después de que llego a mi casa

Tengo clases de inglés los sábados y sólo tengo libres los Domingos y no he tenido ganas de nada.

Y bueno, he estado esperando a "recuperarme" de esta transición, tengo un poco del capítulo siguiente escrito, pero no está terminado, yo les aseguro que no he olvidado mis fanfics.

SIEMPRE estoy pendiente.

Les prometo que pronto vendré a dejarles actualización. :)

¡nos leemos!


End file.
